Il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses
by Malalou
Summary: Fic Terminée Encore un voyage à travers le temps et les époques... Les Mauraudeurs rencontrent la Dream Team d'Harry et font des découvertes plutôt... à vous de découvrir!
1. Désordonner le Temps

**Il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses**

DISCLAIMER: Bon, bon, bon. Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… J'ai toujours l'impression que ça fait 'France Telecom bonjour, le n° que vs demandez...' ;o) Ils sont à JKR !

Fic traduite, l'auteur s'appelle A. Giesbrecht. ('Some things are better left unknown')

_**Chap. I: Désordonner le Temps**_

C'était l'idée de Sirius, bien sûr.

Des idées comme celle-là ne viennent pas aux gens sains d'esprit. Elles viennent à Sirius. Et c'était indubitablement son idée. Tout avait commencé alors que Remus faisait une dissertation supplémentaire pour le professeur Binns et listait les effets des artefacts et sortilèges altérant le temps dans différents exemples historiques.

Ses trois meilleurs amis insistaient toujours sur le fait que Remus n'avait PAS besoin de faire de devoir supplémentaire, puisqu'il avait toujours d'excellentes notes. Mais Remus se sentait coupable de manquer les cours quelques jours par mois, et par conséquent faisait toutes les dissertations supplémentaires.

Pour cette dissertation, il avait choisi un événement très obscur du VIIIème siècle, un sorcier ayant inventé accidentellement un enchantement permettant d'envoyer une personne à travers le Temps. A l'origine, il avait créé cet enchantement pour empêcher ses poulets de vieillir, mais les choses n'avaient simplement pas fonctionnées comme elles le devaient.

Bien sûr, Sirius avait immédiatement décidé de recréer l'enchantement. Il pensait que c'était une brillante idée d'aller dans le passé et le futur juste pour le plaisir. Par exemple, il disait que l'un d'entre eux pourrait faire un bond d'un an dans le futur, découvrir qui gagnerait la prochaine Coupe du Monde, revenir à son époque normale et utiliser ces connaissances pour réaliser d'important bénéfices en pariant.

James, Peter et Remus l'ignorèrent sur ce coup-là : l'enchantement était extrêmement difficile et les sortilèges n'étaient pas le domaine où Sirius était le plus brillant. Mais il ne lâcha pas. A la fin de l'année, il emprunta la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, s'introduisit dans le rayon des Sortilèges Rares et Dangereux de la Réserve, et commença à étudier.

C'était pendant la deuxième année des Maraudeurs et, en cinquième année, ils avaient tout oublié à ce sujet. Sauf Sirius.

« Ok, Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu nous as inventé cette fois ? » James regardait Sirius avec amusement, celui-ci courrait à travers la salle commune de Gryffondor en arrangeant quelques objets à l'aspect vraiment singulier. Il faisait cela depuis une demi-heure.

« Je te le dirai dans une minute ! » dit Sirius, excité et un peu essoufflé.

« Ça ressemble à une sorte de chasse au trésor », dit Peter, « sauf que nous pouvons tous voir où tu positionnes les indices, et qu'ils ne sont même pas cachés ! »

« C'est un enchantement », dit Remus, posé dans un coin avec un bon livre. Il se doutait que quoi que fasse Sirius, c'était certainement stupide et très dangereux.

« Regardez tous ! » s'exclama Sirius, debout au centre de la pièce en vérifiant un schéma détaillé qui paraissait soigneusement recopié. Il était environ trois heure du matin, ils étaient les seuls encore debout.

« Je pense que tout y est. Non ! » il saisit une petite sculpture en bois et la déplaça d'une infime distance. Il plissa les yeux. « C'est bon ! »

« Quoi ? » dit James, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le cercle. Il est prêt. Ce qui signifie que nous pouvons y aller ! » Sirius vérifia encore une fois, et rougit.

« S'en aller ? Où ? » James fronça les sourcils.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents, et Peter fit deux pas en arrière.

« Où ? Mais, mon cher Cornedrue, au seul endroit intéressant : à travers le temps ! »

« Allez… Tu n'es pas… » dit Peter.

« Ne dit rien ! » coupa Remus. « Il est peut être aussi mauvais que ça… Et, je crois qu'il est… heu… Je veux dire, je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… Enfin, il dit qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

James sourit.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est sérieux »

_(NDT : en VO Sirius et sérieux se prononce de la même façon, ici il y a un jeu de mot James dit en même temps « Tu veux dire qu'il est Sirius »)_

Mais avant que Sirius puisse dire quelque chose, James s'avança.

« Honnêtement, tu pense que ça va marcher ? Voyager dans le temps ? »

« J'ai suivi le livre à la lettre ! » s'exclama Sirius fièrement. « Bien sûr, ça n'a réussi qu'une seule fois avant, et c'était quand un éleveur de poulets essayait de faire vivre ses poulets plus longtemps. »

« Ça vient de là ? » dit James impressionné. « Sirius, c'était il y a trois ans ! Tu es resté là dessus pendant trois ans ? »

« Oui, mon cher Cornedrue », admit Sirius pas le moins du monde embarrassé. « Ça m'a pris des années pour tout trouver. Et je suis sûr que ça va marcher. J'ai fait les recherches et tout ! »

« Sirius a fait des recherches. C'est nouveau ! » dit Remus, feuilletant son livre, intéressé en dépit de sa volonté. « Je peux te demander pourquoi? »

« Je voulais le faire parfaitement, c'est pour ça. Ce n'est pas juste un sortilège Animagus ou un autre truc du genre. Nous sommes en train de parler du Temps. » Sirius fit un grand geste des bras pour accompagner ses dires.

« Alors, rentabilisons ce travail ! » commença James.

« Qui va marcher », finit Sirius.

« Alors, où, enfin, 'quand' veux-tu aller ? »

« Quelle question, dans le futur ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. Réfléchis : nous pourrions connaître tous les résultats de Quidditch pour parier dessus, avoirs les réponses pour nos BUSEs ! Qui sait ? Nous pourrions même prévenir une grande catastrophe, l'empêcher et on deviendrait des héros ! Ce serait super ! »

Peter risqua un commentaire.

« Ça ne pourrait pas déranger les choses ? Tu sais, changer les choses qui ne devraient pas être changées ? »

« Depuis quand es-tu la voix de la sagesse dans ce groupe ? » répliqua Sirius. « Le futur n'a pas encore été écrit, alors, il n'y a aucun problème si nous le changeons. »

« En fait, Peter n'a pas tort » dit Remus. « C'est écrit dans tous les livres d'Histoire. Quelqu'un découvre des évènements futurs, essaie de les changer et ça se termine avec des ennuis encore plus terribles. Comment crois-tu que la Peste Noire a commencé ? »

Sirius balaya l'air de sa main.

« Allez, Remus ! Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? »

James grogna.

« La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, Peter a eu des nageoires pendant une semaine. »

« Non » dit Sirius. « La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, Roguinet a développé une peur déraisonnable des Kippers. Allez, vous trois ! Je vous promets que si nous dérangeons le cours du Temps, nous retournerons dans le passé juste à temps pour nous empêcher de partir. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? »

« Seulement si tu promets de t'écouter si ton futur toi revient pour t'avertir et t'empêcher de le faire » répliqua Remus. Il fit une pause. « Est- ce que tout ça a un sens ? »

« Pas vraiment » dit Sirius. « Mais je promets quand même. Alors, on essaie ? »

James regarda Remus.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il. « Ça pourrait être intéressant. »

« James... »

« Honnêtement, Lunard, nous n'allons pas essayer quelque chose de dangereux. »

Remus mordit sa lèvre.

« Nous devrions utiliser ce sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' avant de partir » dit-il.

« C'est ça le bon l'esprit ! » dit Sirius enthousiaste. « Mais pourquoi le sortilège ? »

« Comme ça on ne se fera pas remarquer accidentellement dans le futur sauf si nous le voulons » répondit James. « Et ce premier voyage restera 'simple'. Pas de grandes idées à la 'Changeons l'Histoire'. Rien que nous puissions déranger. »

« Donc à quelle époque allons-nous ? Dans combien de temps ? » demanda Sirius alors que Remus lançait les sortilèges 'C'est Pas Mon Problème'.

_(Le sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' est plus fort que les sortilèges de distraction. Il marche mieux sur les personnes, et plonge l'esprit dans une ignorance totale. On ne voit (ou entend) l'objet ensorcelé que si on sait ce qu'on cherche et où on le cherche. Très utile pour les farceurs !) _

« Qu'est que vous pensez d'ici dans vingt-cinq ans ? » suggéra Peter.

« Et où est l'intérêt ? » demanda Sirius. « Les choses ne changent pas beaucoup ici. »

« L'un d'entre nous pourrait avoir des enfants ici. Ou même chacun d'entre nous. Ça pourrait être amusant, et nous ne ferons pas de mal » dit Peter. « Nous pourrons, à la limite, enseigner quelques-uns un de nos trucs à de futurs élèves. Et même raconter des histoires compromettantes sur leurs professeurs, surtout si nous les connaissons en tant qu'élèves »

James eut un sourire démoniaque.

« Ça me semble très amusant. »

« Je suppose que ça l'est » soupira Remus. « Quand partons-nous ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« Maintenant, si tu veux » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Vingt-cinq ans, tu disais ? Ça ferait quoi, 1995 ? Et nous pourrons retourner à l'époque que nous allons quitter sans vieillir. Quel sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda avec amour son travail.

James frappa son épaule.

« Et oui, Patmol, quel sortilège ! Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à terminer l'enchantement avec une incantation, Peter l'arrêta.

« Mais comment allons nous rentrer à notre époque ? » demanda-t-il.

« Facile » répondit Sirius, « je répète l'incantation. »

« En supposant que tu connaisses parfaitement cette incantation » dit Remus.

« Bien sûr qu'il la connaît. Il a même fait des recherches » dit James. « Tout ira bien. »

Et Sirius récita l'incantation.

* * *

La salle commune sembla vaciller un moment, mais à part la disparition du cercle de Sirius et un réarrangement des bûches dans la cheminée, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

« Très impressionnant » dit Remus sarcastiquement. « Joli tour avec le feu. »

« Ça aurait dû marcher » dit Sirius lentement. « Je suis sûr que ça a marché. »

« Bien sûr que ça a marché ! » s'exclama James. « Regardez ! »

Il montra du doigt un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur une table. Peter l'attrapa.

« Wow » dit-il en lisant les premières lignes. « Vous avez vu la date ? »

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

« Voyons voir. 3 Octobre 1995 ! Exactement vingt-cinq ans ! »

Il passa le journal à James et à Remus.

« Il a raison » dit James en souriant. « Nous sommes dans le futur. »

« Mais où sont les autres élèves ? » demanda Peter.

« Au lit comme n'importe quelle personne normale à 3 heure du matin » répondit Sirius.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est 3 heure du matin ? » demanda Peter.

« L'enchantement nous a probablement envoyés vingt-cinq ans très exactement dans le futur » dit James. « Pas 'vingt-cinq ans et quelques heures bizarres' ou 'vingt-cinq ans et plus ou moins une semaine'. J'ai raison, Patmol ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Cornedrue. C'est pourquoi nous sommes toujours le 3 Octobre, ou plutôt, le 4 à l'heure qu'il est. Et nous avons même le temps de faire un somme avant de faire face à ce brave nouveau monde »

Sirius s'étendit dans l'un des fauteuils. Toujours confortables.

« J'étais en train de penser que dans un coin ce serait mieux » dit James. « Quelqu'un pourrait s'asseoir sur toi. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me remarquerait » répliqua Sirius en glissant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Non, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit terriblement confortable » dit James. « Un septième année bien baraqué pourrait casser en deux ton petit corps tout maigre. »

« Mon petit corps tout maigre ? Tu peux parler, M. Je-Peux-Me-Cacher- Derrière-Mon-Balais-Si-Je-Me-Met-De-Profil » dit Sirius, mais il se leva.

Après une longue discussion, ils se cachèrent dans le passage secret derrière le miroir du quatrième étage et attendirent jusqu'au matin.

* * *

La Grande Salle était déjà remplie d'élèves quand les quatre somnolents Maraudeurs y pénétrèrent sans se faire remarquer pour le petit déjeuner. Personne ne remarqua la disparition soudaine d'une assiette de bacon et de plusieurs pancakes. Sirius réussit aussi à faucher une carafe de jus de citrouille, ils purent ainsi faire un bon petit déjeuner dans leur coin.

Ils observèrent les élèves avec intérêt, en essayant de deviner et en plaisantant sur leur lien de parenté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette Poufsouffle ? » demanda James en désignant une petite fille qui était sûrement en deuxième année. « Melinda Berkey et Calvin Saunders ? »

« Nan, pas Saunders » dit Sirius. « Je pensais plutôt à Sean Jacobs. »

« Berkey et Jacobs. C'est bien la pire image que j'ai en tête ! » dit Remus. « Mais je pense que j'ai raison en pensant que ce Serdaigle est lié à Ryan Adair. »

« Ouais, lui et Agatha Kraybill » dit James. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils feraient un beau couple. »

« Sûr, après qu'Adair t'es envoyé dans le lac parce que tu flirtais avec Kraybill » dit Sirius.

« Il t'y a envoyé juste après. Beau plongeon, en tout cas » dit James.

« Il ne m'a envoyé nulle part » protesta Sirius, « j'ai sauté ! »

« Pour éviter son crochet du gauche » commença Remus avant de voir quelque chose qui le fit sursauter. Puis il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? » demanda James.

Il suivit le regard de Remus et faillit lâcher son assiette. Peter eut le souffle coupé. Sirius sourit.

« Qui l'eut cru… Wow, James, je suis impressionné ! »

Un garçon de leur âge venait juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec deux autres personnes. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes et était très maigre. En un mot, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à James, excepté que ses yeux étaient verts, et non gris.

« Oh non... » croassa James, un nœud venait de se former au creux de son estomac.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclama Sirius en sautant pour se relever.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

« C'est trop beau pour qu'on rate ça ! Je vais me rapprocher pour mieux voir. »

« Attend ! Reviens ! » James s'était levé en une seconde, mais Sirius était déjà derrière le garçon qui ressemblait tant à James, écoutant sa conversation.

Il fit signe à ses amis. Remus le suivi, curieux. Peter et James échangèrent des regards, Peter haussa les épaules et ils le suivirent.

« Non, Alicia ne jouera pas cette année. Elle dit qu'elle est trop occupée par ses BUSEs, du coup nous avons besoin d'un Poursuiveur et d'un Gardien » dit le garçon. « Tu devrais essayer, Ron. Tu serais brillant. »

Le garçon roux derrière lui, qui était bien évidemment un Weasley, secoua la tête.

« Pour que Fred et George sabote mon jeu à chaque entraînement ? Non-merci. »

« Mais tu adores le Quidditch ! » s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux assise en face d'eux. « Je suis sûre que Fred et George te traiteront bien si tu es dans l'équipe. Harry, tu es capitaine. Dis-lui. »

« Harry ? » chuchota James.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais nom, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait pas choisi celui-ci.

« Hermione a raison, Ron » dit Harry. « Fred et George ne voudront pas rater une seule chance pour gagner la Coupe. Tu le sais. Tu dois essayer. »

« Ça ferait trois Weasley dans l'équipe ! » ajouta une petite fille rousse, une autre Weasley. « Ça serait super ! Maman et Papa seraient si fiers. »

« Tu vois ? Même Ginny pense que tu serais parfait » dit Harry.

« J'ai dit que ce serait super d'avoir trois Weasley dans l'équipe. Pas qu'il serait parfait » dit Ginny, machiavélique.

Quand Ron la fusilla du regard, elle sourit et dit. « Je plaisantais, Ron. Tu vas être un super poursuiveur, et tu le sais. »

« D'accord, d'accord, dit Ron. Si ma propre sœur et le grand Harry Potter pensent que je devrais essayer, j'essaierai. Mais vous savez que je n'ai pas de balai décent. »

Sirius sourit à James par-dessus la tête de Ron. James ne le remarqua pas, il était fasciné par toute la scène. C'était, en effet, un Potter qui était doué pour le Quidditch. Capitaine d'équipe, même. James commençait à penser que c'était plutôt cool.

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? » dit James, alors qu'ils suivaient les Gryffondors hors de la Grande Salle.

« Humm ? »

« Quand j'aurai des enfants, je pourrai me vanter partout en disant que Harry sera capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch, et si personne ne me croit, je saurai qu'ils auront la preuve du contraire ! »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » admit Sirius. « Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne faudra pas que je parie là-dessus avec toi. Cependant, qui est la jeune femme chanceuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir » dit James son expression devenant dure. « Cela gâcherait probablement l'histoire d'amour de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. »

« Ça… » dit Remus en riant, « c'est un très bon point. Dire que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre est une chose. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois pas comment vous deux avez fait pour ne pas comprendre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Patmol ? » Sirius fit mine d'être extrêmement choqué.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? Donnez-moi quelques seconde pour encaisser le terrible choc de savoir que Remus l'Infiniment Intelligent et James l'Extrêmement Talentueux ont tout raté ! Je veux dire, bon sang ! Qui d'autre à Gryffondor a les yeux verts? »

« Pas... » commença Remus.

« Lily Evans ! » finirent James, Peter et Sirius, qui était en train de sourire comme un idiot.

« Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'elle réalise que j'existe ! » dit James, incrédule.

Intelligente et appréciée, mais manifestement pas impressionnée par de dangereux farceurs, Lily Evans était la préfète de Gryffondor, avec qui les Maraudeurs n'avaient absolument rien à voir. Elle les ignorait. Ils l'ignoraient. C'était un système très efficace.

« Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas oublier les yeux » dit Sirius dangereusement.

« Carmen Arénas a les yeux verts aussi… C'est peut-être elle » suggéra James, ne trouvant pas d'autre échappatoire.

« Carmen Arénas a quatre ans de moins que toi, Jamsie, » dit Sirius.

« Tu es bien sorti avec cette première année, Mandy Bucket » dit James.

« Amanda Bouquet est très mature pour son âge » se défendit Sirius.

« Ouais, et elle avait un très joli… » commença Remus, mais Sirius lui donna un violent coup de coude. « Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, 'Elle avait un super.' »

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de penser à ça ? ! » s'exclama James, exaspéré. « Tout le monde va en classe. Est-ce que vous voulez les suivre ou vous préférez farfouiller dans l'école ? »

« Pourquoi voudrait-on suivre quelqu'un ? » demanda Peter. « Ce sera comme nos cours normaux. »

« Nous pourrons voir qui enseigne » expliqua James.

« Et faire les fous derrière son dos » ajouta Sirius avec éclat. « Suivons Harry ! Ce sera sûrement plus intéressant. »

« A part ça, Sirius » dit Remus, confidentiellement alors qu'ils suivaient les cinquièmes années Gryffondor, « j'allais dire 'elle avait un super sens de l'humour' ! »

Le premier cours qu'ils 'visitèrent' était simplement Métamorphose, où ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir que non seulement c'était toujours McGonagall, mais qu'il semblait que la leçon du 4 Octobre 1995 était la même que celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir le 4 Octobre 1970. Remus envisagea évidemment de prendre des notes jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une dangereuse lueur dans le regard de James quand son ami vit McGonagall parler des transformations avancées inter-espèces.

« Une idée, mon cher Cornedrue ? » s'enquerrit Sirius, soulevant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, un haddock ? » répliqua James, son regard suivant chaque mouvement de McGonagall. « Vous vous rappelez, camarades Maraudeurs, ce que nous avons écrit sur le tableau avec de la 'Craie Ré-Apparaissante' l'an dernier ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire, celui à propos de 'Cela prend plus de -Mphm ! » Peter se retrouva étouffé par la main de Sirius, mais les autres Maraudeurs avaient déjà commencé à ricaner à ce souvenir.

« Cornedrue » réprimanda Remus, « tu sais que nous ne refaisons jamais deux fois la même blague. McGonagall la reconnaîtrait. »

« Le Savant Lunard » dit James, « a oublié une partie très importante de cette aventure. Nous sommes vingt-cinq ans dans le futur ! Est-ce que tu imagines l'impression de déjà-vu qu'elle va avoir ? »

« Oui, mais Remus a un point » intervint Sirius. « Et si Harry a déjà fait cette farce ou une autre dans le même genre ? »

James, pour la dixième fois au moins, tressailli à la mention du nom de Harry.

« Je crois que nous devons vérifier, non ? »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. Mais quand il arriva au tableau, il n'écrivit rien. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il imita très précisément les quelques mimiques et expressions de leur professeur derrière son dos. Les autres Maraudeurs mirent quelque temps à calmer leur rire. McGonagall pourrait devenir méfiante si elle réalisait qu'elle élevait la voix pour couvrir des rires qu'un sortilège l'empêchait de remarquer.

Terminant son numéro avec une image fantomatique d'un gros chat eux grandes oreilles, apparue au-dessus de la tête de McGonagall pendant un instant, James prit finalement un bout de craie, se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit son commentaire avec un grand geste. Il se retourna, salua et retourna au fond de la classe en enlevant les vestiges du Sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' du tableau afin que tous les élèves puissent lire.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! Brillant ! » applaudit Sirius alors que James s'asseyait à côté de lui en souriant.

« Maintenant, que le spectacle commence ! » dit Remus en se penchant en arrière, les mains derrière la tête.

Et ils attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un remarque ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il y eut un choc soudain de l'autre côté de la salle, courtoisie de Dean Thomas, qui essaya promptement de se cacher sous son bureau tellement il riait fort. Trois autres Gryffondor regardèrent dans sa direction et virent sa main droite, toujours sur le bureau, qui s'agitait en pointant le tableau.

James regarda Harry jeter un coup d'oeil au tableau, plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, et donner un coup de coude à Ron pour lui montrer ce qui se passait. Remus commença un décompte.

Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. La classe éclata de rire, telle une rafale. Dean avait ré-émergé de son refuge et avait la tête contre la table, riant incontrôlablement. Ron tapait du poing sur sa table et Harry avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, à peine capable de rester droit sur sa chaise. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient effondrées dans un fou rire hystérique, Neville au début avant une sorte de sourire terrifié sur son visage avant de retrouver sa dignité et de se mettre à rire bêtement. Seamus était, en fait, tombé de sa chaise et ne semblait pas se soucier de voir tous ses livres lui tomber dessus. Seule Hermione était scandalisée, elle regardait le tableau avec de grands yeux, mais il était évident qu'elle aussi essayait de ne pas rire, son visage prenant une teinte pourpre intéressante avec l'effort.

Au début, d'une telle hystérie, McGonagall se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle lança un regard au tableau et elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis elle referma sa bouche, ses lèvres formant une ligne incroyablement mince. Avec un geste de la main, elle effaça les déclarations offensantes du tableau et lança un regard d'acier à sa classe, qui s'était répandue dans une hystérie incontrôlable. Les Maraudeurs ne furent pas mécontents quand son regard foudroyant passa sur eux sans même les remarquer, ils étaient toujours en train de rire trop fort.

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna-t-elle, mais personne ne l'entendait. « Arrêtez immédiatement ! » ils ne l'entendaient toujours pas.

« J'ai dit ASSEZ ! » Ils l'entendirent.

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Ils restèrent silencieux deux secondes, avant que chaque élève ne se rappellent pourquoi ils riaient et ne recommencent à rire. Après un moment, McGonagall sortit la fin d'un de ses rouleaux de parchemin et promit une série de retenues pour un mois s'ils ne se taisaient pas, et cela fonctionna.

« Aussi amusant que puissent vous paraître de tels propos » dit-elle sévèrement, « une telle chose ne peut être tolérée en classe. Je conseille à l'élève qui a écrit ceci de se dénoncer immédiatement et je serai clémente. »

Mais personne n'avoua. Un peu intimidés, les élèves restèrent silencieux et se regardaient entre eux, se posant silencieusement la même question : qui avait fait ça ? Personne n'avait quitté son siège, McGonagall l'aurait remarqué. Après quelques autres menaces, McGonagall abandonna et renvoya la classe. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'elle réalisa pourquoi le commentaire lui semblait si familier. Est-ce que le parrain d'Harry lui aurait enseigné quelques trucs ?

Les quatre Maraudeurs suivirent la classe, toujours écroulée de rire, en dehors du château, réalisant rapidement que le prochain cours était Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Et ils furent complètement muets d'étonnement lorsqu'ils virent qui enseignait.

« Ce n'est pas… » commença James.

« Ça ne peut pas être… » bégaya Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » dit Remus. « C'est Hagrid ! »

« Est-ce que vous imaginez ? Hagrid enseignant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » dit James pensivement. « Avec son idée des créatures inoffensives, ça doit être carrément intéressant ! »

« J'espère qu'il n'essaie pas encore d'élever des Augureys » dit Sirius.

En effet, il n'essayait pas, et en fait, c'était un cours extrêmement intéressant concernant un arbre rempli de Clabberts. Les élèves s'amusaient beaucoup en les nourrissant, les Maraudeurs purent ainsi voir que c'était un cours commun avec les Serpentard, et que les Serpentard perturbaient un peu les choses. Particulièrement un garçon blond dont les Maraudeurs étaient pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lucius Malefoy.

« Il semble que tu n'es pas le seul avec une copie conforme, James » remarqua Sirius alors qu'il tirait délibérément sur la queue du Clabbert que le jeune Malefoy essayait de nourrir.

Surpris et enragé, le Clabbert attaqua immédiatement Malefoy, lui arrachant presque l'œil. Les Maraudeurs riaient et les Gryffondor applaudissaient alors que Malefoy luttait contre le Clabbert, essayant de l'arracher de son visage. Il réussit finalement, lançant la petite créature à l'apparence d'un singe, à mi-chemin entre le lac et la cabane. Mais quand il commença à menacer Hagrid du courroux de son père, Hagrid lui lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus et dit qu'il s'était toujours demandé à quoi Malefoy ressemblerait métamorphosé en perruche. Cela le fit taire instantanément.

« Je me demande à quoi cela fait référence » dit Peter en voyant la rage réprimée sur le visage pale de Malefoy, et la façon dont les Gryffondor avaient commencé à ricaner.

« Aucune idée », dit Sirius. « Mais maintenant Hagrid m'a rendu curieux. A quoi ressemble un Malefoy métamorphosé en perruche ? »

* * *

Après un excellent déjeuner, le cours de Potions s'annonçait comme le point culminant de la journée lorsque les Maraudeurs découvrirent qui enseignait. Ils entrèrent dans le cachot derrière les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pour le trouver pratiquement plein. Tout le monde s'assit à sa place et attendit. James remarqua que tous les élèves avaient une ou deux minutes d'avance et que plusieurs Gryffondor avaient l'air plutôt inquiet d'être en classe.

« Ça doit être un nouveau professeur » observa Remus.

Sirius acquiesça.

« Freese ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si on a du retard ou pas. »

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Les mâchoires des quatre Maraudeurs tombèrent par terre alors qu'ils reconnaissaient tous le professeur.

« Oh non » dit Peter. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Ah, mais ça l'est » dit Sirius avec une voix bizarre.

« Il a mal vieillit, non ? » remarqua James en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils fixèrent le vieux Rogue avec incrédulité. Il était encore plus moche que dans leurs souvenirs.

« Moi qui croyais » dit Remus après un moment, « qu'on demandait à tous les profs de Poudlard de se laver les cheveux une fois de temps en temps, et bien non ! »

James, Sirius et Peter regardèrent le loup-garou observateur pendant une minute avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils furent moins amusés de voir que Rogue était beaucoup plus injuste envers les Gryffondor. Quand Rogue retira cinq points à Gryffondor pour une potion bâclée par (qui d'autre ?) Neville, James fut sur le point de laisser tomber une Bombabouse qu'il avait dans la poche dans le chaudron de Rogue. Remus le retint.

« Il va probablement rendre Gryffondor responsable » dit-il.

« Quel type infect » marmonna Sirius, tripotant son propre stock de Bombabouse. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore engage des gens comme lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit James, « nous nous vengerons avant de partir. »

« Je veux ! Et bien ! » approuva Sirius. « Quelque chose pour que toute l'école le voie sous un autre jour. »

« Ou dans une nouvelle garde-robe » ajouta James.

« Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous me faisiez peur ? » dit Remus.

« Est-ce que tu entends ça, James ? Nous faisons peur à un loup-garou ! » s'exclama Sirius, d'un air plutôt content.

Il y avait Divination en suite, mais quand les Maraudeurs réalisèrent où les cinquième année de Gryffondor allaient, ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune, se glissant derrière un groupe de deuxième année. Ils avaient besoin de parler sérieusement.

_A suivre…_

_**J'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic, tant sur la mise en page (mon ancien ordi ne permettait pas une mise en page web… c'était un dinosaure oui…) que sur la trad.**_

_**Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews, même après autant de temps, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !**_

_**Bises !**_


	2. La Dream Team de Harry rencontre les Mar...

**Il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses**

DISCLAIMER : Comme tout le monde s'en doute déjà, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ! ;-)

Fic traduite, l'auteur s'appelle A. Giesbrecht. ('Some things are better left unknown')

_**Chapitre II : La Dream Team de Harry rencontre les Maraudeurs**_

Une fois en lieu sûr à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondor, après une journée hors du commun, les Maraudeurs délimitèrent un coin désert près du portrait de la Grosse Dame pour avoir une conversation sérieuse.

« Pour une journée sans aucun travail scolaire, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt éducatif » dit James. « Du moins, j'ai appris beaucoup. »

« En plus de découvrir que tu auras éventuellement un enfant qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Vous pourriez passer pour des jumeaux ! » dit Sirius avec un sourire diabolique.

« C'est vraiment bizarre » dit James, avec emphase.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

« Il est quand même capitaine de Quidditch. »

« Harry n'est pas exactement comme toi, James » dit Remus. « Plus calme, moins espiègle. »

« J'ai remarqué ça, moi aussi » dit Sirius d'un air déçu. « Ça doit venir du côté de sa mère. Dommage. Je me demande s'il a des frères et sœurs. Eh, Cornedrue ? »

« Comme si je le savais ! » grogna James.

« Je me demande si d'autres élèves sont reliés à nous » médita Peter, observant quelques sixième année parler Arithmancie à une table.

« Le nom de famille de Neville est Longdubas, Queudver » dit Sirius.

« Il ne ressemble pas à Franck » dit Remus. « On ne devinerait jamais qu'il est le fils d'un préfet-en-chef. Peut-être que l'héritage est la seule raison de sa présence à Gryffondor. »

« Ou alors, le Choixpeau sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas » dit James.

« On ne sait jamais, pas vrai ? » dit Sirius. « Regardez ce cher Peter ici présent. J'aurais juré qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle. »

« Merci beaucoup, Patmol » dit Peter aigrement.

« Tu sais que je n'embête que ceux que j'aime, Queudver » dit Sirius doucement.

« Dans ce cas, tu as vraiment un faible malsain pour Rogue » dit James souriant.

Sirius frappa James à l'épaule, et James lui assena un coup sur le haut du crâne. Ainsi s'ensuivit une longue et vigoureuse bagarre qui ne se termina que lorsque les cinquième année Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle.

Les Maraudeurs se démêlèrent réalisant que dans leur zèle, ils avaient manqué le dîner. Mais ça leur était égal. Du moins, si les cuisines étaient toujours derrière le tableau de fruits dans le donjon. Ils firent bon usage de ces connaissances et quand ils revinrent (après avoir ravagé les toilettes des filles, juste comme dans le bon vieux temps), la Salle Commune était vide, réservée pour _(incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?)_ Harry lui-même, qui faisait ses devoirs auprès du feu. Ils le regardèrent en silence pendant un instant.

« Alors ? » dit James, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « A votre avis, quel serait le meilleur moyen de lui dire ? »

« Dire quoi, à qui ? » demanda Peter.

« Harry ! » dit James. « Lui dire que nous sommes là, le faire entrer dans le Sortilège. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une si bonne idée ? » demanda Remus. « Nous avons été inoffensifs jusque là. En fait, avoir des contacts avec une personne du futur pourrait causer beaucoup de problème. »

« Personne n'est revenu pour nous avertir de ne pas le faire » dit Sirius. « Et j'ai envie de voir la tête de Harry quand il saura qui nous sommes. Ça n'aura pas de prix. »

« C'est sûr » approuva James. « Alors, quel serait le meilleur moyen ? L'écrire sur un parchemin et le lui donner ? »

« Ça me paraît bien » dit Sirius.

Ils volèrent un morceau de parchemin à Harry ainsi qu'une plume pour écrire le message. C'était l'un des avantages principaux du Sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' : on pouvait faire n'importe quoi sous le nez de quelqu'un et il ne remarquait rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

James écrivit plusieurs brouillons avant de se décider, et les trois autres firent de nombreuses suggestions variées (mais pas toujours d'un grand secours). Lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits, James déposa le message sur l'agenda d'Harry. Harry n'y prêta pas attention au début, et il le changea même de place pour attraper ses affaires. Puis, il réalisa ce que c'était. Le message disait ceci :

_Harry,_

_Premièrement, ne fais rien avant d'avoir finit de lire ce message. Sinon, tout sera raté. Deuxièmement, quelques vieux amis et de la famille ont lancé un sortilège très complexe et sont en train d'attendre ton opinion. Quand tu auras fini de lire ce mot, lève les yeux et regarde à ta droite. Il y a quatre nouveaux mais étrangement familiers cinquième année assis dans un fauteuil. L'un d'entre eux te fait signe de la main. Ils t'expliqueront tout, même si ça doit prendre toute la nuit._

Les Maraudeurs l'observèrent en retenant leur souffle lire deux autres fois le message. Puis, semblant complètement confus et essayant de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu cette écriture, il leva les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui et les vit.

Sirius fit de violents signes de la main, et Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser sortir le moindre son alors qu'il contemplait les Maraudeurs l'un après l'autre en finissant par James, qui était devenu rouge.

« Désolé pour la surprise. Nous pouvons tout expliquer » dit-il rapidement.

« Tu es… » commença Harry, mais il ne semblait pas capable d'exprimer ce qu'il voyait.

« James Potter » dit James, comme s'il s'agissait de présentations. « Et là, c'est Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgrow. »

« Je… Je sais… Je veux dire… Je… J'ai… J'ai déjà rencontré... » Harry bégayait, il inspira et essaya à nouveau. « Comment ? »

« Sirius » répondit Peter comme si cela expliquait tout.

Cela aurait pu s'il s'était adressé à un autre Maraudeur, ou bien sûr, n'importe qui à Poudlard à leur époque.

« C'est un enchantement » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, « qui t'envoie à travers le temps. J'ai passé trois ans à faire des recherches et là, c'est notre premier voyage. Plutôt cool, hein ? »

Harry le contempla, la bouche ouverte pendant quelque seconde avant de fermer les yeux, s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, enlevant ses lunettes et se frottant les yeux avec deux doigts.

« C'est incroyable. Complètement, totalement… »

« Ridicule » finit James, s'asseyant en face de lui. « Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est à Sirius de tout expliquer. A dire vrai, je serai surpris s'il pouvait réellement tout expliquer, tu vois. Nous sommes juste venus à cette époque pour voir comment Poudlard aurait changé en vingt-cinq ans. Nous ne t'attendions pas.

« Nous espérions… » commença Remus avant de se taire. « Sinon, tu es le seul ? »

« Le seul quoi ? » murmura Harry derrière ses mains.

« Le seul ici avec un Maraudeur comme parent » expliqua Remus. « Personnellement, j'en doute. »

Harry remit ses lunettes et regarda tout autour de lui.

« Non, je pense que je suis le seul » dit-il sa voix étrangement molle.

« Vraiment ? » dit James, déconcerté. « Tu veux dire que Sirius, Remus et Peter... Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas de famille maintenant ? »

Peter approuva de la tête avec emphase.

« C'est… une très longue histoire » dit Harry ne voulant évidemment pas en dire d'avantage. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas remarqué ? »

« Nous sommes ici depuis très tôt ce matin » dit James. « Et tu ne nous as pas remarqués à cause d'un truc très intelligent que Remus a inventé. »

« Bien sûr que c'est intelligent » dit Sirius. « Remus est un gars très intelligent. »

« Ça s'appelle le Sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' » dit Remus, s'asseyant à côté de James. « Pour la petite histoire, l'idée vient d'un livre moldu de science-fiction, et la théorie n'est pas de rendre quelque chose invisible ou inaudible, mais de faire que les gens l'ignorer. C'est une sorte de Sortilège de Distraction très concentré et super spécifique. Tu ne peux pas nous voir avant de savoir pour le Sort ou de savoir où regarder. »

« Oh » fit Harry.

« Nous t'avons suivi toute la journée » dit Peter.

« Ne lui dit pas ça ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Tu vas le rendre paranoïaque. »

« Non, c'est vrai » admit James. « Nous avons même participé à certains de tes cours. Nous avons vu que McGonagall n'avait pas changé. »

« Non probablement pas » admit Harry. « Attendez… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous... »

« A écrit sur le tableau ? » dit Sirius. « C'était James. Qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? »

« Tu as écrit ça ? » s'exclama Harry avec étonnement, regardant avec effarement James.

James sourit. « Personne d'autre » dit-il fièrement. « Je me demande si elle l'a reconnu. »

« Je crois que ça serait difficile à oublier » dit Harry, souriant finalement. « Enfin, personnellement, je ne pourrai pas. J'ai cru que McGonagall allait avoir une attaque. Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Il l'a trouvé tout seul » dit Sirius. « Il l'avait déjà fait avant, bien sûr, il y a vingt-six ans. Il a été en retenue pendant un mois, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ? »

« C'était pire à chaque minute » dit James avec nostalgie.

Il fit une pause, et regarda Harry, curieux.

« Tu dois connaître nos surnoms, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr » dit Harry. « Sirius est Patmol, Prof. je veux dire, Remus est Lunard, et Peter... » il hésita. « Peter est Queudver. »

« Exactement » dit Sirius. « Et tu sais où nous avons eu ces surnoms ? »

« Sûr » dit Harry. « Vous êtes tous des Animagi. Excepté Remus. »

Remus eut l'air troublé mais Harry ajouta : « C'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois un loup-garou. »

« Oui. Mais comment allais-tu l'appeler ? » demanda Sirius.

« Rien du tout » dit Harry rapidement, réalisant qu'il devait être prudent et ne pas dévoiler des nouvelles qui pourraient les mettre sur le mauvais chemin.

Une pensée tentante germa dans son esprit. Que se passerait-il s'il leur disait tout ? Il pouvait les avertir ! Il pourrait changer... Changer quoi ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait empêcher la mort de ses parents ? La trahison de Queudver ? L'emprisonnement de Sirius ? Le retour de Voldemort ? Mais la seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort était tombé la première fois était le sacrifice de sa mère. Confus, il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda James.

Lui et les autres Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards curieux, remarquant le flot d'émotions qui venait juste de passer sur le visage de Harry. Il était devenu soudainement calme. Mais après, il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit de nouveau.

« Attendez un moment le temps que je prévienne Ron et Hermione ! » dit-il. « Ça ne vous dérange pas, non ? »

« Le roux et le rat de bibliothèque ? Pas du tout » dit Sirius.

« Mais pas trop de monde » avertit Remus.

« Nous ne voudrions pas causer trop de remue-ménage » dit James. « Ça sera plus facile si tu pouvais nous les présenter dans un endroit privé. Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait découvrir le Sortilège. Ils te verront, bien sûr, et pourraient deviner à qui tu parles. »

« C'est d'accord » dit Harry. « Attendez une minute. Je vais chercher Ron, et je pense qu'Hermione est à la bibliothèque. »

Il bondit jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux dortoirs et disparu de leur vue. Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent partir.

« Bel enfant, Cornedrue » dit Sirius.

James lui colla un coup de poing.

« Mais Harry, c'est impossible ! » Hermione devait courir pour rester au niveau de son ami aux longues enjambées alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à travers les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard vers une tour déserte.

Harry venait juste de finir de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait, et avec Ron, ils allaient rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans une chambre qu'ils savaient à la fois privée et oubliée.

« Voyager dans le temps est extrêmement difficile ! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour n'importe quel cinquième année d'y arriver. »

« Depuis quand Sirius Black est-il 'n'importe quel cinquième année' ? » répliqua Harry. « Ils ont réussi à devenir des Animagi sous le nez de Dumbledore, non ? »

« Oui, mais... » Hermione fit de grands gestes futilement, essayant de trouver un autre argument.

La vérité venait d'être dite, Hermione ne doutait pas vraiment de Harry, elle ne pouvait juste pas concilier l'idée qu'un élève de Poudlard ait réussi un sort si complexe tout seul.

« Et tu as entendu McGonagall et Flitwick dire que Sirius et mon père étaient parmi les enfants les plus brillants à être venus à Poudlard » continua Harry. « Et ils ont fabriqué la Carte du Maraudeur. »

« Oh Harry, c'est juste que je ne sais pas… » dit Hermione d'un air inquiet. « Et s'ils découvraient toute la vérité ? Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver ! »

Harry lui lança un regard bizarre, et elle comprit immédiatement.

« Je devine que tu as déjà tout imaginé, non ? »

« On peut dire ça » dit Harry calmement.

« Donc tu sais que tu ne dois rien dire » dit Hermione. « S'ils découvrent… Nous ne savons même pas exactement pourquoi tu as survécu, Harry. Si nous changeons quelque chose, tu pourrais être mort et Voldemort toujours en vie ! »

« Comment ? Il n'est pas revenu l'été dernier ? » dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Hermione se tordit les mains en signe de frustration.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je déteste être celle qui approuve Fudge, mais nous avons eu 13 ans de paix, n'est-ce pas ? Qui d'autre serait mort si Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas mort ? »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, ils virent Ron venir à leur rencontre.

« Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la chambre » dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant. »

« Moi non plus » dit Harry, « Mais ça ne devrait pas être dur à trouver. Ecoute, Ron, quand nous y serons, n'en dit pas trop à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ces vingt-cinq dernières années, d'accord ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que je dise : 'Hey Sirius ! Tu sais que tu vas passer douze ans à Azkaban' ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui » dit Harry. « Ne dit rien à mon père non plus. Ou à Peter. Il est toujours leur ami. »

Ron fronça le nez, jurant dans sa barbe, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer le même dégoût.

« Et rappelez-vous de ne pas appeler Remus 'Professeur Lupin'. »

« Comme tu ne dois pas appeler James 'Papa' » dit Ron en souriant. « Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant pour ta mère ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Comment le sauraient-ils ? Ils n'ont que quinze ans, c'est ça, Harry ? Tu ne sais pas encore avec qui tu vas te marier, Ron ? »

« Bien vu, dit Ron » ses oreilles rosirent et il laissa tomber le sujet.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes en silence, Harry laissant glisser une main contre le mur.

« P... Je veux dire, James a dit que ça devrait être quelque part par-là : une porte cachée qui ressemble à un bout du mur. »

« Comment vas-tu la trouver ? » demanda Ron.

« En trouvant la poignée » dit Harry. « Elle est invisible, mais James m'a dit qu'elle était à la hauteur de la taille environ et… Ici ! »

Harry tira sur quelque chose qui semblait être de l'air, et une porte apparue de nulle part, menant à une chambre basse et poussiéreuse.

« On est là ! » dit Sirius d'un air réjoui. « On commençait à se poser de questions… »

Lui et les autres Maraudeurs étaient assis sur des chaises en bois poussiéreuses. A part cela, la pièce était vide. La seule lumière provenait des flammes argentées tremblotantes que Remus semblait tenir dans ses mains. Harry se rappela où il avait déjà vu ce tour avant : en tant que Professeur Lupin, Remus avait utilisé ces flammes quand les lumières du Poudlard Express s'étaient éteinte durant leur voyage en troisième année.

« Mes amis sont avec moi » dit Harry. « Comment je fais pour... ? »

« Dis-leur juste ce qu'ils doivent chercher » dit James.

Harry regarda attentivement la pièce avant de retourner vers Ron et Hermione.

« Ecoutez » dit-il. « Je vous ai déjà expliqué pour le sortilège, comment il marchait. Tout ce que vous devez savoir est ce qu'il faut chercher. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Quand vous entrerez, regardez à votre gauche. Sirius est à gauche, ensuite il y a Remus, puis Peter, puis James. Et Remus éclaire la salle avec une sorte de flamme dans les mains, le même genre que celles qu'il a utilisées dans le Poudlard Express avec les Détraqueurs. C'est bon ? »

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et fut plutôt satisfait d'entendre Hermione pousser un petit cri d'étonnement quand elle vit les Maraudeurs. Ron sourit.

« C'est trop cool » dit-il.

Harry les présenta, puis James sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître trois autres chaises, les invitant à s'asseoir.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Hermione, regardant James pendant qu'elle prenait une chaise.

« Oh tu sais » dit James en agitant sa main avec désinvolture. « C'est juste un peu de Métamorphose avancée. Tu as déjà dû voir Dumbledore le faire, non ? »

« Oui… mais… Tu es seulement en cinquième année ! »

« Ma chère Hermione, je n'ai jamais autorisé ce genre de limites me gêner dans ma quête de maîtriser les plus difficiles et obscurs sortilèges ! » dit James d'un air faussement sérieux.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas si dur » ajouta Sirius.

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà dû entendre parler de nous » dit Remus.

« Bien sûr ! » dit Ron. « Mes frères jumeaux vous idolâtrent pratiquement. Les fameux Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Ils tueraient pour vous rencontrer ! »

« Nous sommes flattés » dit Sirius. « Mais pas de sacrifices humains, s'il vous plait. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour notre image » ajouta James.

« Alors vous faîtes ça, juste… pour vous amuser ? » demanda Hermione timidement, elle regardait fixement James.

« Plus ou moins » dit James en haussant les épaules.

« C'est une aventure, et un Maraudeur est toujours prêt pour une bonne aventure » dit Sirius.

« Même… » dit Remus ne sachant pas s'il devait être fier ou honteux, « si c'est hautement illégal. »

« Particulièrement si c'est hautement illégal » corrigea Sirius.

Ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment, riant beaucoup lorsque les Maraudeurs leur racontèrent leurs escapades variées. Ils avaient récemment réussi le sortilège d'Animagus et ils utilisaient déjà leur nouvelle liberté. Harry, Ron et Hermione ajoutèrent quelques aventures de leur cru, impressionnant même Sirius avec l'histoire de la Ford Anglia volante. Le seul problème était qu'ils devaient toujours faire attention à ne pas trop en dire.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de les laisser savoir que Remus serait un jour professeur (James fut particulièrement amusé) mais il y avait tant d'autres choses qui étaient vraiment dangereuses. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de demander encore et encore avec qui James allait se marier, même lorsque James le menaça de le transformer en hamster, mais Harry demeura ferme.

« Même si tu devinais, je ne te le dirai pas. »

« Rabat-joie » marmonna Sirius.

Remus décida diplomatiquement de changer de sujet.

« Alors comme ça, tu fais du Quidditch, Harry ? »

« Il est capitaine » dit Hermione. « Il joue en tant qu'attrapeur et il est très fort. »

« Vraiment ? » dit James. « Je suis capitaine aussi, mais je suis Poursuiveur. Dommage, j'aurai pu t'apprendre quelques mouvements. »

« James, réfléchit. Tu lui as probablement déjà appris quelques mouvements » dit Sirius.

« Oh, c'est vrai » dit James.

« En fait, non » corrigea Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est une autre longue histoire » dit Harry rapidement d'une manière qu'il espérait légère.

'Une longue histoire' avait était son excuse pour chaque dérapage incontrôlé, et cela semblait calmer les Maraudeurs pour le moment.

« Comment ? Il est soudainement devenu sujet au vertige ? » essaya de deviner Remus.

« Non, il a eu un terrible accident de balais il y a dix ans ce qui explique non seulement pourquoi il ne vole plus mais aussi pourquoi Harry est fils unique » dit Sirius d'un air concerné.

« Sirius, c'est vraiment dégoûtant et totalement faux » dit James. « Ce qui est typique venant de toi, mais il y a des enfants dans cette pièce. »

« Nous sommes aussi vieux que vous en ce moment » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« En plus, Sirius, tu n'as pas d'enfant du tout, ce qui est dû aux raisons que tu viens juste de donner à James » dit Remus.

« Je ne pense pas » dit Sirius indigné.

« Harry, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas James 'Papa' ? » intervint Peter.

« Parce que c'est encore plus faux que le prétendu accident de balais de Sirius » dit Remus.

« Je n'ai PAS eu d'accident de balais » insista Sirius.

« Tu ne sais pas encore » dit Ron sournoisement.

Sirius fit un geste pour le frapper mais James le retint.

« Les garçons ! » dit Hermione, clairement ennuyée.

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius, on aurait dû emmener Trish avec nous » dit James. « Hermione et elle auraient pu s'en aller et discuter. Je ne sais pas... de maquillage. »

« Si je m'étais intéressée à ce genre de chose, peut-être que j'aurais été reconnaissante » répliqua Hermione.

« Qui est Trish ? »

« Patricia Marsh, la petite amie de Sirius » dit Peter simplement.

« Elle n'est pas ma petite amie » dit Sirius. « Et si tu continues à dire ça je vais verser dans ton jus de citrouille de la Drogue de Franchise jusqu'au jour de remise des diplômes. Ça sera très intéressant de voir que tu ne pourras pas garder tes fascinantes pensées privées pour toi. »

James se pencha vers Harry et dit : « Personnellement, je pense que ce vieux Queudver a touché le point sensible. »

Harry et Hermione approuvèrent tous deux de la tête. Sirius regarda James dans les yeux.

« Personnellement, je pense que tu n'es qu'un fouineur à la Patmol. » Remus sourit.

« Personnellement, je pense que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins. »

« Personnellement, j'aimerai faire un raid dans les cuisines. J'ai faim » dit Peter.

Remus, Sirius, James, Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent tous.

« Queudver, ce n'était ni intelligent, ni pertinent dans cette situation » dit James.

« C'était à ça que je pensais » dit Peter.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Quand minuit sonna, Remus lança un sortilège 'C'est Pas Mon Problème' sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la Tour des Gryffondor.

Harry avait mis au courant les Maraudeurs de leur emploi du temps, et les Maraudeurs avaient promis une journée remplie d'amusement sans précédent et une pagaille générale, suivie de quelques farces en coopération entre les deux générations dans la soirée. Ils étaient tous d'accord que la meilleure partie serait de faire des farces qui n'avaient pas été faites à Poudlard depuis des décennies et donner au personnel un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

Pelotonné dans un coin du dortoir des cinquième année dans la Tour des Gryffondor, James ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa journée 'très éducative'. Il se surprit à jeter continuellement des coups d'œil vers le lit d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'ôter de l'esprit combien ils se ressemblaient, jusqu'à la même monture de lunettes.

Remus avait raison cependant, Harry n'était pas aussi imprudent que James, et il était définitivement plus calme, mais avec un peu d'encouragement, ils avaient le même sens de l'humour.

Mais il y avait d'autres différences. Les yeux d'Harry, par exemple, pensa James. La couleur des yeux n'était pas quelque chose que James remarquait habituellement, mais qui donc sur Terre avait des yeux de cette couleur ? C'était si inhabituel. Harry avait-il réellement hérité cela de sa mère, la fille que James allait un jour épouser ? Et il y avait des moments où Harry restait silencieux, et quelque chose semblait l'accabler. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas par- là, pensa James. 'Quelque chose d'énorme a changé entre mon époque et maintenant, il y a quelque chose à propos de Harry qui n'est pas normal.' Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et qu'il n'allait pas leur dire. 'Un peu comme Remus, mais pas tout à fait.' James soupira et décida de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de cela pour le moment. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de s'endormir était qu'il aimerait bien demander à Harry, comment il s'était fait cette étrange cicatrice sur le front.

En grognant, Sirius essayait de fourrer son oreiller dans ses oreilles. Un des Gryffondor ronflait de tout son cœur, et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. 'Bizarre' pensa-t-il, 'normalement ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.' Il réalisa qu'il était tendu, et même les aventures des Maraudeurs les plus osées ne le rendaient pas aussi nerveux. Mais c'était différent. Il avait le sentiment que cette aventure commençait à devenir étrange et mystérieuse. Sa mère disait toujours qu'il avait des affinités avec le futur. Pas de la véritable divination, mais c'était toujours utile, même si la plupart du temps il ne pouvait pas dire si ce qu'il ressentait était en cours ou allait arriver.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à Harry, Ron et Hermione avec leurs regards étranges et subreptices. Surtout Harry. Sirius essaya de s'imaginer l'étrangeté de la situation : rencontrer son propre père qui aurait le même âge que lui, mais n'y arriva pas. C'était un peu comme si Harry n'avait jamais vu James avant. Jamais. 'Idée stupide,' pensa Sirius, se retournant et coinçant sa tête en sandwich entre son oreiller, ce qui noya les ronflements. Harry n'avait probablement jamais réalisé combien il ressemblait à son père. 'Ils se ressemblent énormément' médita Sirius, 'sauf pour les yeux, bien sûr, et cette cicatrice.'

Remus aussi avait du mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Ce n'était pas le sol dur, il était habitué à ce genre de choses. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry évitait toujours leurs questions. Bien sûr, il leur avait dévoilé les bases de sa vie : son amour du Quidditch, les matières qu'il aimait, le balai qu'il avait, sa méthode favorite pour torturer son pire ennemi. Mais il semblait qu'il évitait méticuleusement toute demande de renseignement sur sa vie de famille. 'Il doit mentir, pour cacher quelque chose', pensa Remus.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à expliquer ses disparitions mensuelles, il avait le truc pour découvrir quand les gens cachaient quelque chose. Et Harry cachait définitivement quelque chose. Il se demanda vaguement si James, Peter ou Sirius avaient remarqué, mais il décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Et il y avait toujours d'autres moyens pour découvrir des éléments sur certaines personnes. Sirius désapprouverait, mais ces méthodes n'incluaient pas forcément la fouille systématique des affaires de cette personne. Il devait juste poser les bonnes questions au bon moment.

'Enfin', pensa Remus, 'il n'a pas de préjugés à propos des loups-garous, mais c'est sans doute grâce à James.' Il essaya de penser à quelques questions innocentes à poser le lendemain, mais il n'alla pas plus loin que 'Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice ?' avant de tomber endormi.

Peter regarda ses trois meilleurs amis s'endormir l'un après l'autre. Il savait que Sirius, James et Remus allaient le traiter de paranoïaque, mais il pouvait jurer qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione l'ignoraient. La plupart des gens l'ignoraient, il était petit et timide, mais ces trois-là avaient toutes les raisons possibles pour lui prêter un peu d'attention, venir du passé et tout.

Il semblait qui plus est qu'ils évitaient de le regarder, de rester seul à lui parler. 'Bon, bien sûr', pensa Peter, 'ils prêtent plus attention à James parce qu'un jour il deviendra le père de Harry, et Remus sera l'un de leur professeur. Et Sirius était… Sirius était Sirius et par définition impossible à ignorer.'

'Oh, bon', pensa-t-il. 'Peut-être que je m'imagine juste des choses.' Il s'installa sur le dos et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Demain devrait être amusant. Ce sera la première fois qu'ils auraient la chance de tout ravager comme dans leurs rêves : non seulement ils allaient mettre la pagaille dans des cours où ils n'étaient pas sensés être, mais en plus, personne ne devinera jamais qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce que tous les sept ensemble pourraient inventer et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harry pouvait être aussi espiègle que son père. Il semblait complètement apte à errer la nuit sans se faire remarquer. Peter bailla. Peut-être qu'une aventure périlleuse était à l'origine de cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'Harry avait. 'Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça ?' se demanda-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. Farces, soupçons et la vérité

DISCLAIMER : Comme tout le monde s'en doute déjà, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. dommage ! ;-)  
  
Fic traduite, l'auteur s'appelle A Giesbrecht. ('Some things are better left unknown')  
  
CHAPITRE III : Farces, soupçons et la vérité  
  
S'écroulant dans une petite pièce privée qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser depuis trois nuits, quatre Maraudeurs plus trois autres riaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ce n'était pas seulement les sauterelles dans la soupe de Malfoy, ni la magnifique nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Rogue, et encore moins toutes les filles de septième année qui se barricadaient dans l'infirmerie attendant qu'on leur retire leurs queues, c'était le fait qu'ils s'en étaient tirés sans le moindre encombre ? Enfin, peut-être que la tête qu'avait fait Rusard en découvrant que Miss Teigne était devenue rose bonbon y était aussi pour quelque chose. Bien sûr, McGonagall avait rendu son apparence normale au chat gris et squelettique, mais c'était sans doute pire.  
  
Et personne ne se doutait de quelque chose. Du moins, personne ne soupçonnait que les Maraudeurs étaient coupables revenant après de longues années d'absence exercer leur branche favorite de la magie à Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait non plus soupçonner Harry, Ron et Hermione puisque de nombreux incidents s'étaient produits dans des endroits où ils ne pouvaient pas être, étant eux-mêmes en cours. Tous les sept devinèrent à juste titre qu'au même moment, de nombreux professeurs avaient mal à la tête se demandant comment diable de telles blagues, si caractéristiques des Maraudeurs, comme le commentaire de James en métamorphose, pouvaient réapparaître après tant de temps. C'était ça le plus drôle.  
  
_Vous devez. nous. apprendre. quelques-unes une de ces blagues ! haleta Harry, essayant de reprendre son souffle après avoir autant rit. Rien que de voir Trelawney avec ces. ces.  
  
_Oreilles ? proposa James, les faisant s'écrouler de rire une fois de plus.  
  
Quand Remus se calma, il expliqua :  
  
_Maddy Hartford nous a donné l'idée quand elle nous a fait regarder la télévision Moldue pendant les vacances. Il y avait une série Américaine de science-fiction, et l'un des personnages avait ces oreilles pointues. se sentant ridicule de garder son habituelle dignité, Remus mima les oreilles avec ses mains.  
  
Harry ricana.  
  
_Et nous avons simplement amélioré le design, termina Sirius.  
  
Hermione riait, essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.  
  
_Je n'ai jamais vu ça. dit-elle faiblement. Si je ris encore, je crois que je vais éclater. Mais, vous deviez vraiment faire ça à Rogue ?  
  
_Comment ? Tu as quelque chose contre les blonds décolorés ? demanda James innocemment.  
  
_Quel sombre crétin, dit Remus sans une trace de remords. Il n'oubliera pas ça de si tôt.  
  
_Il n'a pas oublié la première fois, dit Sirius.  
  
Après un moment de pause, Harry prit la parole, plutôt sérieusement.   
  
_Quand repartez-vous ? Je ne veux pas dire que ce n'est pas amusant et tout.  
  
_Bientôt, dit Remus après réflexion.  
  
_Ma. grogna Sirius, en roulant des yeux.  
  
_Non, écoute, dit James. Il a raison. Dumbledore est loin d'être un idiot : il finira par tout découvrir, même si ça nous semble impossible. Voyager dans le temps est légèrement illégal, tu sais.  
  
_Pas plus que d'être un Animagus non déclaré, remarqua Sirius.  
  
_Oui, mais aussi, légèrement plus facile pour se faire attraper, répliqua James.  
  
_Je suis en infériorité numérique, grogna Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Queudver ?  
  
Peter haussa les épaules.  
  
_James a raison, je pense. Et nous avons eu notre dose d'amusement.  
  
James sourit.  
  
_Ce n'est pas un argument.  
  
_Demain matin, alors, dit Remus. Si nous retournons au même moment où nous sommes partis. Je crois que nous aurons besoin d'un peu de sommeil, puisque nous repartons à 3 heure du matin.  
  
_Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Ron en se levant et s'étirant. Je vais me coucher, tout cet amusement me fatigue !  
  
_Oh ! fit Sirius avec une sorte de regard de petit chiot. Pauvre petit Ronichou ne supporte pas toutes ces aventures !  
  
_Oh c'est bon. dit Ron d'un air absent. Et toi Harry ?  
  
_Je ne vais pas encore me coucher, j'ai un devoir en Sortilège à finir. Et vous autres ?  
  
_Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione, se levant avec Harry.  
  
James allait se porter volontaire pour les aider quand Sirius lui lança un regard très significatif.  
  
_Nous allons rester ici et parler, dit Sirius. Tu sais, comment nous allons rentrer chez nous et tout.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, et lui et ses amis s'en allèrent. Quand la porte se referma, James se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
_Quelque chose ne va pas, Patmol ?  
  
_Eh ben, tu es rapide ! dit Sirius sarcastiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit James pris au dépourvu.  
  
_Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers jours ? Sirius demanda les regardant l'un après l'autre.  
  
_En dehors du fait que nous sommes vingt ans dans le futur ? dit Remus.  
  
Sirius l'ignora.  
  
_Vous ne pensez pas que c'est bizarre que nous n'ayons rien apprit de ce qui va nous arriver dans le futur? dit-il.  
  
_Pas vraiment, dit Remus. Je ne peux pas penser que ça serait une bonne idée, et Harry s'en rend compte. Comme de dire à James qui sera sa femme. Ce n'est pas bon, c'est tout.  
  
_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça, dit Sirius opiniâtrement.  
  
_Tu sais, Patmol, je pense que tu as raison, dit James doucement. Je pensais que c'était seulement moi.  
  
_Mais ça ne l'est pas, dit Sirius. Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Des petites choses. Je veux dire, est-ce que ça aurait été si mauvais si Harry ou l'un d'entre eux nous avait dévoilés ce que nous allons devenir ? Un choix de carrière est bien différent de la vie amoureuse.  
  
_Comme si ça ne t'intéressait pas, dit James avec un sourire, mais avant que Sirius puisse le frapper, il leva la main et ajouta : Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
  
_Franchement, je ne vois pas, dit Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien cacher ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas Remus. Pourquoi toi, tu ne nous avais rien dit ? coupa Sirius. Tu es celui qui sait tout en matière de cacher des choses. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remarqué que ce cher Harrychou nous cachait quelque chose depuis le début, et qui est clairement autre chose que l'identité de sa mère ?  
  
_Oh, j'ai trouvé, ton accident de balai, ajouta Remus.  
  
_Je n'ai PAS eu d'accident de balai, cria Sirius s'énervant finalement.  
  
_Taisez-vous tous les deux ! dit James. Sirius, nous savons tous parfaitement que tu n'as pas eu d'accident de balai. Et Remus, Sirius a raison. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.  
  
Remus croisa les bras.  
  
_Si tu peux me donner des preuves plus crédibles qu'un simple 'sentiment bizarre', j'aimerais bien les entendre, dit-il.  
  
_D'accord, des preuves, dit Sirius en réfléchissant. Comme le fait que Harry ne connaisse aucune de nos farces ?  
  
_J'ai comme l'idée qu'enseigner des farces à un ami et les transmettre à son fils sont deux choses bien différentes, dit Remus. Ou peut-être que James ne voulait pas que Harry batte son record de l'Elève Qui A Reçu Plus de Retenues que Tous les Autres Réunis à Poudlard.  
  
_Ouais, mais l'un d'entre vous l'aurait corrompu, dit James. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. La manière dont il me regarde. Ca me donne cette étrange impression, comme s'il. enfin. Je ne sais pas.  
  
_Comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vu avant, termina Peter. C'est ça ?  
  
_Exactement, dit James. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu en personne, jamais réellement parlé.  
  
_C'est peut-être le fait de te voir à son âge pour une fois, admit Sirius. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas ça.  
  
_Encore tes sentiments bizarres, dit Remus. Quoi d'autre ?  
  
_Il ne parle jamais de chez lui, dit Sirius, ignorant le commentaire. Il ne mentionne jamais de frères et s?urs. Autre chose : il dit qu'il est le seul à Poudlard avec un Maraudeur comme parent. Pourquoi ? Pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi aucun de nous n'a eu d'enfant ? Je veux dire, je l'admets j'aime bien Patricia. Peut-être que je ne vais pas me marier avec elle, mais j'aime penser que je me marierai avec 'quelqu'un' un jour. Ou du moins, l'un d'entre nous le fera, non ?  
  
_Tu veux dire en plus de James, dit Remus. Remarque, qui se marierait avec un loup-garou ?  
  
_Maddy le ferait, dit James souriant gentiment.  
  
_Merci pour la remarque, dit Remus, et il posa son menton dans sa main, rêvant. Tu as un point là, à propos des autres enfants, je veux dire. Mais il a la cape et cette Carte.  
  
_Oui mais rien d'autre, dit James. Pas de photos sur sa table de chevet, rien qui vienne de la famille Potter. Je parierai que si je lui demandais le mot de passe du coffre familial, il ne le saurait pas. Et autre chose, pense à toutes les choses que nous lui avons dites et qui semblaient le surprendre. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait que Sirius et moi avons joué en tant que Poursuiveurs au Quidditch. J'aurai cru qu'il le savait déjà avant aujourd'hui.  
  
_Ca, c'est un très bon point, concéda Remus, il soupira et haussa les épaules. Je l'admets, je pensais qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon doigt dessus.  
  
_Je ne peux toujours pas, dit James. Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui demander ?  
  
_Ouais, dit Peter. Et je voudrais lui poser des questions sur cette cicatrice.  
  
_Quoi ? dit James, même s'il savait à quoi Peter faisait allusion.  
  
_Tu sais bien, dit Peter, traçant une ligne sur son propre front. Cette étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui l'a frappé juste là et qui n'a pas pu être soigné.  
  
Sirius eut immédiatement un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
_Nous devons lui demander qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dit Sirius. Même s'il ne peut toujours pas tout nous dire, le moins qu'il puisse faire est de nous dire pourquoi. Approuvant d'un signe de tête, les Maraudeurs quittèrent la petite pièce du donjon et prirent le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondor, discutant à voix basse de la meilleure méthode pour demander la vérité à Harry.  
  
La Tour des Gryffondor était bondée d'élèves, et les Maraudeurs remarquèrent avec amusement que la majorité discutait de la récente avalanche de faits intéressants. Les frères jumeaux de Ron semblaient avoir pris des notes, et essayaient à présent de découvrir comment copier les différents tours. Sirius prit note mentalement de leur transmettre quelques- unes unes de leurs meilleures farces, via Ron, juste pour que leur journée de remise de diplôme soit beaucoup plus intéressante.  
  
Ils grimpèrent l'escalier vers le dortoir de Harry, et, alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils entendirent le son d'un échange d'arguments passionné, à parement entre Harry et Ron. Neville Longdubas était au-dessus d'eux dans l'escalier, et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Dean Thomas fit signe à Neville de rester dehors.  
  
_Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux deux, dit-il. Nous devrions rester dehors pour le moment.  
  
_Tu ne pense pas que ce sont eux qui ont fait toutes ces farces ? dit Neville.  
  
_Ce n'est pas possible, nous étions tous en Divination quand Goyle s'est transformé en lapin, tu te rappelles ? dit Dean.  
  
James dut réprimer un ricanement. Dean et Neville redescendirent l'escalier, et les maraudeurs se penchèrent pour écouter, essayant de découvrir qu'est-ce qui mettait Harry et Ron en colère. Quoique cela puisse être, c'était bruyant. ? ils n'eurent aucun problème pour entendre l'échange de dehors.  
  
_Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ? hurla Ron, il semblait qu'il avait déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois avant. Tu vas leur dire ? Tu penses que tu peux réparer les choses comme ça ?  
  
_Peut-être, dit Harry, plus calme mais avec une colère incroyable. Tu sembles croire que quelque chose d'horrible arriverait si je le faisais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de rentrer chaque été chez des gens qui me haïssent ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que grandir seul, avec des gens qui pensent que tu es déformé ou autre ? Tu sais ce que pensent les Dursley de la magie ? Ils appellent ça mon 'anormalité' ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pure que de passer dix ans dans un placard à regarder son cousin être pourri gâté, en se demandant à quoi ça ressemble d'avoir de vrais parents qui t'aiment ? Je n'ai jamais eu de famille ! Jamais ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas orphelin !  
  
Un silence de glace suivi cette tirade, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. James réalisa que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pourrait s'évanouir. Sirius, Remus et Peter le regardèrent tous, avec de grands yeux incrédules. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas !  
  
_James. commença Sirius, mais la dispute dans le dortoir n'était pas finie.  
  
_Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé pour ta famille. Tu sais que je le suis, dit Ron, un peu calmé. Mais tu vas vraiment leur dire : 'Hey James ! Tu sais quoi ? L'un de tes amis va vendre ta vie pour sauver la sienne' ?  
  
Les Maraudeurs durent d'autant plus abasourdis. James perdit le contrôle de ses jambes, trébucha et Peter dut l'attraper pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
  
_Et bien, non, mais. dit Harry.  
  
_Tu as entendu Hermione, non ? Ron continua regagnant confiance. Personne ne sait qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé cette nuite-là. Et s'ils mouraient quand même, mais quelques années plus tard ? Et si tu mourais aussi ? Papa dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait détruire n'importe quel enchantement quand il était au sommet de sa puissance, tu penses que le charme qui vous protégeait tous aurait duré toujours ? Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il est finalement passé au travers de celui qui t'a sauvé la vie.  
  
_Mais ça m'est égal ! hurla Harry. Je ne peux pas ne rien dire ! Ce n'est pas seulement pour mon père. Mais pour tout ce qui est arrivé à Sirius aussi. ?Nous pouvons arrêter ça ! Nous pouvons tout changer ! C'est ma chance !  
  
_Ouais, et bien, oublie-la, dit Ron. Parce que si tu sors d'ici et que tu leur dis, je serai juste derrière avec des Sortilèges d'Amnésie, parce qu'il y a autant de chance que tu puisses mourir s'ils rentrent en connaissant la vérité.  
  
_Essais, et je te Stupefixie, siffla Harry. Tu ne comprends pas !  
  
_Peut-être que je ne comprends pas ! répliqua Ron. Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais si tu meurs à cause de ça. Pense à ça pour une fois : combien de personnes seraient mortes ? Peut-être pas toi, peut-être pas tes parents, mais ma mère et mon père, ou mes frères, ou Ginny, ou moi ? ou Hermione ? Tu-Sais-Qui ne voulais pas se venger personnellement des enfants nés de parents Moldus ? Elle pourrait être raide morte !  
  
Il semblait que Harry était pris de court. Après un moment, alors que les Maraudeurs essayaient désespérément de savoir ce qui se passait, Harry dit relativement calmement.  
  
_Je ne peux pas ne rien dire, Ron. C'est mon père.  
  
_Ouais, ben, tu ferais mieux d'essayer, dit Ron.  
  
La voix de Harry se cassa.  
  
_Ces. ces trois derniers jours. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie. J'ai finalement rencontré mon père. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de lui, excepté ce que j'ai entendu avec les Détraqueurs. Quand ils seront partis, ce sera tout.  
  
_Au moins tu as eu ça, dit Ron. Oulà, on dirait ma mère !  
  
Il y eut des bruits de pas qui venaient vers la porte, mais aucun des Maraudeurs ne bougea, ils étaient pétrifiés.  
  
_Où tu vas ? demanda Harry suspicieux.  
  
_Les chercher, dit Ron en ouvrant la porte. Il commence à se faire tard.  
  
  
  
Il les trouva sans problème. Ils étaient là : un James très pâle, un Sirius abasourdi, un Remus livide et un Peter frissonnant, tous débout juste derrière la porte. Devenant rouge avant de devenir blanc comme une feuille de papier, Ron semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ce quelque chose était coincé au fond de sa gorge. Derrière lui, Harry se leva de son lit où il était assis et réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
_Oh non. dit-il, devenant très pâle à son tour et s'asseyant de nouveau.  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
_Est-ce que. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmura Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses mains pendant que Ron se reculait automatiquement pour les laisser entrer.  
  
_Nous avons entendu. beaucoup de choses, dit Remus très calmement venant s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le lit. Du moins, à partir du moment sur ce que c'était que d'être orphelin. Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
Il y eut un long moment où personne ne dit un mot. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, et Ron regardait dans le vide. Les Maraudeurs échangeaient des regards paniqués, pendant que James, appuyé contre un mur pour ne pas tomber, se demandait q'il n'allait pas être malade. Finalement, Ron dit d'une voix cassée :  
  
_Si, c'est la vérité.  
  
Il referma finalement la porte du dortoir, se mouvant difficilement, et il s'assit sur son propre lit. James avala ce qui nouait sa gorge, rassembla son courage, et s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry. Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il posa sa main sur le dos de Harry.  
  
_Ecoute, dit-il, je suis désolé.  
  
Harry releva finalement la tête et regarda James avec des yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
_Tu n'as rien fait, marmonna-t-il.  
  
_Comment s'est arrivé ? demanda timidement Peter, lui et Sirius étaient assis le lit en face de celui de Harry.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir qui fit sursauter Peter. Harry soupira, ravalant des larmes.  
  
_Si je vous disais, dit-il avant de s'arrêter se demandant comment dire le reste.  
  
_Des choses pires arriveraient ? suggéra Remus.  
  
_Quels encouragements ! dit Sirius sarcastiquement. Harry, si tu nous le dis, peut-être que nous pourrons changer les choses.  
  
_C'est justement ça ! explosa Harry, lançant soudainement ses mains de manière que Remus et James durent se baisser. Si vous saviez ce qu'il s'est passé, si les choses changeaient, peut-être que tu reviendrais James. Je souhaite ça plus que tout. Je l'ai voulu toute ma vie. Mais il y a d'autres charges.  
  
_Comme quoi ? dit James, essayant de garder sa voix assurée et échouant misérablement.  
  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui de sa vie, jamais été hors de contrôle avant, mais il avait de bonnes raisons. Il n'avait simplement jamais eu aussi peur. Harry les regarda un par un avant de demander :  
  
_Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Voldemort ?  
  
_Attends, dit Sirius, plissant le nez alors qu'il réfléchissait. Ce n'est pas le cinglé derrière tous ces meurtres ?  
  
_Ce n'est pas juste un cinglé, c'est aussi un. mégalo, dit Ron depuis son lit. Et la plupart des gens, excepté Dumbledore et ce vieux Harry ici présent, l'appelle 'Vous-Savez-Qui'.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête.  
  
_Ca fait des années qu'il est tombé et les gens sont toujours effrayés. On nous en parle tout le temps en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il a inventé des sortilèges et en a utilisé d'autres que personne n'avait vus depuis des siècles. Il pouvait détruire toutes sortes de villes. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont il avait peur.  
  
_Il a tué tous les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières parce qu'ils s'étaient dressés contre lui, et il a assassiné de nombreux Moldus juste pour s'amuser. Tout le monde avait peur pour sa vie et personne n'était à l'abri.  
  
_Il ressemble à Grindelwald, dit Remus.  
  
_Seulement vingt fois pire, dit James lentement. C'est comme ça que je suis mort. Je veux dire, que je vais mourir ?  
  
Harry ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.  
  
_Oui, admit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu savais qu'il était après toi, aussi. Toi et Maman avaient essayé de vous cacher, mais.  
  
_Quelqu'un t'a vendu, finit Sirius, son sang se glaçant.  
  
_Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de ça, continua Harry, passant son doigt le long de sa cicatrice. Je me rappelle de beaucoup de lumière verte et un horrible rire. La partie la plus étrange, celle que j'ai peur de changer, c'est celle-là : Voldemort a essayé de me tué aussi, avec Avada Kedavra, mais ça n'a pas marché.  
  
_Mais c'est impossible ! intervint Remus. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort.  
  
_Je sais que c'est impossible, répliqua Harry. Personne ne comprend vraiment. Enfin, si Dumbledore sait quelque chose il n'a encore rien dit. Tout ce que nous savons sur cette partie c'est que ma mère a utilisé un enchantement. Quand Voldemort est venu pour me tuer, elle a offert sa vie en premier. Elle est morte pour moi, et je pense. je pense que c'est en partie grâce à ça que le sort a échoué. Au lieu de me tuer, il a rebondi sur Voldemort. Tout ce que j'ai eu c'est cette cicatrice. Il désigna du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Voldemort n'est pas mort pourtant, mais pratiquement détruit.  
  
_Harry est célèbre pour ça, ajouta Ron.  
  
_Donc tu es inquiet, dit Sirius lentement, car en changeant cela on l'empêcherait de te tuer et il ne serait pas détruit.  
  
_Et plus de gens pourraient mourir, murmura James, son regard perdu dans le vide mais où une étrange vision apparaissait, une vision de lumière verte, d'horribles explosions et quelque chose d'invisible et qu'on ne peut stopper fondant sur lieu comme un coup de vent.  
  
_Quelque chose comme ça, soupira Harry. Je n'arrête pas de penser que pour moi tout ça c'est du passé, mais pour vous, c'est toujours le futur et personne ne connaît vraiment le futur. Nous avons probablement tout détruit en vous parlant.  
  
James approuva d'un signe de tête silencieusement. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que chaque Maraudeur s'enfonçait dans de profondes pensées, réalisant les implications des mots de Harry. James contemplait sa propre mort. Sirius contemplait la mort de James et l'horreur de perdre son meilleur ami. Remus se demandai ce qu'il allait faire tous les mois sans le soutient des Maraudeurs. Peter essayait de ne pas paniquer à la pensée de ne plus avoir le Grand James Potter à ses côtés pour le défendre. Et malgré la volonté profonde de Harry d'avertir son père à propos de son futur, il regrettait à présent amèrement de l'avoir même mentionné.  
  
Après un long moment, Remus dit doucement :  
  
_Sirius, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rentrer à notre époque, mais quelques minutes plus tôt ?  
  
Harry, Ron et le reste des Maraudeurs levèrent tous le regard ?  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Harry vivement.  
  
_Il est en train de suggérer de nous avertir dans le passé pour qu'on ne parte pas, dit James.  
  
_Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius. Pas maintenant que nous savons ! Nous pouvons empêcher tout ça !  
  
_Ou les empirer, dit Remus croisant les bras.  
  
_Je pense que je vais prendre ce risque, répondit froidement Sirius.  
  
_Ouais, et si James meurt quand même ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après, Sirius ?  
  
Ni Harry, ni Ron n'avait vu Remus aussi en colère. James ne semblait pas conscient qu'une dispute était en court, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague et il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
_Il ne doit pas mourir. C'est toujours le futur pour nous ! Le futur peut être changé, insista Sirius soudainement.  
  
_Attendez une minute, dit Ron, son visage tendu par la concentration. Vous ne pouvez pas vous avertir.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr qu'on peut, dit Remus, pris au dépourvu. On revient quelques minutes avant qu'on ne parte et on explique à nos autres 'nous' de ne pas partir. C'est simple.  
  
_Non. Ron faisait des mouvements bizarres avec ces mains, mimant quelque chose. Si. si vous repartez et que vous vous avertissez, alors vos anciens vous ne feront pas les choses que vous regretterez plus tard, donc vous n'avez aucune raison de repartir à votre époque pour vous avertir, alors vos anciens vous ne seront jamais avertis de ne pas faire la chose que vous regretterez, alors. est-ce que vous le feriez quand même ?  
  
_Tu m'as embrouillé, dit Sirius. Mais je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire.  
  
_Mais tu peux aussi te dire d'attendre un peu, repartir dans le temps au moment où tu avertissais la première fois nos anciens nous, et les avertir, et là ça complète le cercle, dit Remus après un moment.  
  
_Mais ça ne. Ron sembla soudain très confus.  
  
Il fit une pause pendant un moment, essayant de découvrir la dernière partie, et il leva les mains.  
  
_Peu importe. Ca me passe au-dessus de la tête. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hermione. C'est qui avait le Retourneur de Temps.  
  
Harry leva les yeux.  
  
_Quand je l'ai utilisé avec elle, il y a deux ans, elle m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire c'était de se rencontrer soi-même. Je veux dire, tu ne t'attendrais pas à rencontrer ton futur toi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais ?  
  
_Je crois que je deviendrai fou, dit Peter calmement.  
  
_Exactement.  
  
_Mais nous n'avons pas parlé de la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre reviennent pour nous avertir avant que nous partions ? dit Remus.  
  
_Et personne ne l'a fait, non ? remarqua Sirius.  
  
_Tu es en train de dire que le problème est réglé ? juste à cause de ça ? dit Remus indigné.  
  
_Rien n'est décidé, déclara James soudainement et surprenant tout le monde.  
  
Il le regarda un par un, avec une lueur dure miroitant dans ses yeux gris.  
  
_Je veux dire que rien à propos du futur n'est décidé, clarifia-t-il. Ecoutez. Nous ne pouvons pas repartir nous avertir car nous ne savons pas ce que cela produira. On ne peut pas utiliser de sort pour nous effacer la mémoire, car ils ne marchent pas sur moi. Vous savez tout cela. A part Harry et Ron.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards surpris n'ayant jamais entendu pareille chose.  
  
_Donc, continua James, demain matin nous repartons à notre époque et nous faisons face au futur comme d'habitude. Franchement, ça m'est égal de mourir jeune parce qu'à parement je suis mort noblement et c'est mieux que pour la majorité des gens. Et rien n'est encore réellement décidé. Je sais qu'aucun de vous ne prête attention à ce que dit le professeur Trelawney, mais elle m'a donné une fois un devoir sur la Providence en retenue, et s'il y a une chose que j'ai retenue de ce devoir c'est que de choses, s'il y en a, arrivent sans raison. Peut-être que ce voyage est un avertissement. Peut-être que nous sommes supposés apprendre quelque chose. Peut-être que nous allons changer le futur, et rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je ne sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas, nous savons ce que peut-être nous n'aurions pas dû savoir, et maintenant il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.  
  
Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Sirius disait que James était de facto le leader des Maraudeurs. Il y avait une autorité dans son regard et sa posture qui ne souffrait aucun débat. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et pas même Dumbledore ne l'aurait contredit. Sirius ne regardait pas James dans les yeux, et Peter semblait terrifié. Le regard de Remus était assuré même s'il comprenait ce que voulait dire James. James se tourna alors vers Harry.  
  
_Ne nous en dit pas plus, dit-il fermement.  
  
Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête, se sentant pris de vertige par l'ensemble des choses.  
  
_Je suggère aussi que personne ne contredise James, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer le reste de votre vie métamorphosé en plume en sucre, ajouta Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouvé assez d'assurance pour être de nouveau sarcastique.  
  
_Et nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit, poursuivit James en se levant.  
  
Les autres Maraudeurs obéirent en silence, se retirant dans le coin de la Tour des Gryffondor où ils avaient dormis les dernières nuits. Mais James resta en arrière un moment regardant encore Harry.  
  
_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il doucement.  
  
Harry rencontra les yeux de James et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, et une étrange compréhension passa entre eux.  
  
_Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus, répondit Harry.  
  
  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'ai fini de traduire le dernier chapitre. Le temps que je le tape et je le poste ici ! Merci à tous les reviewers. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux premier chapitres qui ressemblent à des blocs. J'ai eu des pitits pb techniques que j'essaye de régler tant bien que mal.. Enfin on va voir pour celui là ! Merci encore ! 


	4. Derniers mots

DISCLAIMER : Comme tout le monde s'en doute déjà, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. dommage ! ;-)  
  
Fic traduite, l'auteur s'appelle A. Giesbrecht. ('Some things are better left unknown')  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE IV : Derniers mots  
  
Le matin suivant, ils furent tous debout très tôt. Harry avait expliqué la situation à Hermione la nuit précédente (l'horrifiant complètement) et elle les rejoint dans la salle commune à cinq heure du matin pour le départ des Maraudeurs. Avant cela, pendant que James expliquait quelque chose de compliqué à Peter, Sirius prit Harry à part.  
  
_Il faut que tu me dises, dit-il.  
  
_Quoique tu veuilles savoir, je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Tu as entendu James.  
  
_Bon, ben, ne lui dis pas que tu me l'as dit alors, dit Sirius. Mais je dois savoir.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_C'était moi ? Dis-moi juste si c'est moi qui l'ai fait, comme ça, dès que nous rentrerons, je me donnerai en pâture au calmar géant.  
  
_Sirius, de quoi tu parles ? Qui a fait quoi ?  
  
Sirius serra les poings en signe de frustration.  
  
_Ne joue pas à l'abruti avec moi, Harry ! J'ai entendu Ron dire qu'un ami de James l'avait vendu à Voldemort. Si c'était moi, dis-le-moi maintenant comme ça je pourrai sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ou boire du pus de Bulbobulb non dilué, ou rire à la figure d'un dragon vivant, ou mettre fin à ma vie de n'importe quelle manière avant de tomber aussi bas ! Je dois savoir !  
  
Harry le regarda simplement. Il se rappelle cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlant, et l'indéniable conviction dans la voix du vieux Sirius quand il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir James Potter. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé combien profonde était cette sorte de dévotion fraternelle, combien forte elle était, et il était évident que Sirius préfèrerait réellement la mort. Le regard sobre mais déterminé de Sirius était bien trop vieux pour lui.  
  
Harry était sans mot face à cela. Enfin, il dit :  
  
_Ce n'était pas toi.  
  
_Ne me mens pas !  
  
_Je te jure, Sirius, que ce n'était pas toi ! Je le jure sur. sur ma vie ! Jamais tu ne trahirais quelqu'un, et tu le sais.  
  
Sirius avala sa réponse et regarda ses chaussures.  
  
_En fait, Harry hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait le dire ou pas, mais souhaitant désespérément détruire tous les doutes de Sirius. En fait, si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Tu es toujours là, tu sais. Tu vas devenir mon parrain.  
  
A présent, Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Tu vas faire attention à moi, poursuivit Harry. Tu vas m'écrire et me donner des conseils. Tu me diras à quoi ressemblaient mes parents. Tu seras. . . Harry lança un regard à James, qui était toujours en grande conversation avec Peter (Remus l'aurait bien aidé mais il était tombé endormi.) Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi.  
  
La bouche grande ouverte de Sirius se referma et se serra alors qu'un regard d'émerveillement et d'acceptation émergeait dans ses yeux. La situation s'était tournée sous un autre jour.  
  
_Patmol, tu es prêt ? James avait fini ses explications avec Peter.  
  
_Oh, heu, oui, Sirius donna un dernier regard dur à Harry avant d'aller aider James à réveiller Remus.  
  
Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier, rencontrant Hermione dans la salle commune. Hermione courut jusqu'à Harry et Ron et siffla :  
  
_Je ne peux pas croire que vous leur ayez dit.  
  
_C'était un accident ! Je te jure !  
  
_D'accord. . . Hermione croisa les bras d'une manière qui rappelait fortement Mrs. Weasley quand Fred et George essayait d'expliquer pourquoi Percy venait juste de se transformer en gros crapaud.  
  
_C'était un accident, Hermione, dit Remus s'avançant vers eux. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et nous étions juste derrière la porte. Ils ne savaient pas que nous étions là.  
  
_Mais un Sortilège de Mémoire. . .  
  
_Non, dit Ron. Selon James, ils ne marchent pas sur lui.  
  
_C'est impossible, Hermione était encore plus sceptique qu'auparavant.  
  
_Ce n'est pas impossible, dit James. C'est vrai. Les Sortilèges de Mémoire ne marchent pas sur moi, il fit une pause et expliqua. En troisième année, Flitwick nous a appris le Sortilège d'Allégresse, mais personne dans notre classe, pas même Lily Evans la meilleure en Sorts et Enchantements, n'a réussi à m'en lancer un.  
  
_Même Flitwick n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner le sort, ajouta Remus. Mais il n'a posé aucune question. Ce soir-là, McGonagall a convoqué James au bureau de Dumbledore. Nous pensions qu'il avait encore des ennuis.  
  
_JE pensais que j'avais encore des ennuis, corrigea James. Mais Dumbledore m'a juste demandé de m'asseoir et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en cours. Je lui ai raconté et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait essayer quelques autres sortilèges, parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas une simple erreur. Alors il a découvert que j'étais résistant à pratiquement tous les sorts qui altèrent ma pensée : Sortilège de Mémoire, d'Allégresse, de Distraction. . . peut-être même le Sortilège Impérius, mais nous ne sommes pas sûr.  
  
_James n'a pas voulu me laisser essayer, dit un Sirius très déçu.  
  
_Il y a une bonne raison pour que cela s'appelle Sortilège Impardonnable, Patmol, dit Remus. Nous ne voulons pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à Azkaban.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas lui faire faire quelque chose de mal.  
  
_Je peux vraiment te croire ? dit James avec un sourire goguenard entendu.  
  
_Hé ! Je n'aurais pas été si mauvais !  
  
_Harry arrive à résister aux Sortilèges Impérius, interrompit Ron.  
  
Tous les Maraudeurs le regardèrent.  
  
_Quelqu'un te l'a lancé ? dit James choqué.  
  
_Ca. . . ça faisait partie d'un exercice de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, expliqua Harry. Rien de sérieux. Mais Ron n'a eu aucun problème pour me lancer le Sortilège d'Allégresse.  
  
_Etais-tu de bonne humeur ce jour-là ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard amusé.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir ?  
  
_Tu dois vouloir résister au sort, dit Remus. Consciemment ou inconsciemment. James ne voulait pas être joyeux, alors, il a résisté. C'est aussi pour ça que le Sortilège C'est Pas Mon Problème a aussi marché sur toi. Si tu avais soupçonné un sortilège de Distraction, tu aurais probablement détruit le sort sans notre aide ?  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre.  
  
_Je suis désolée Remus, c'est vraiment très intéressant, mais il commence à se faire tard et les autres élèves seront bientôt debout. Vous êtes prêts tous les quatre ?  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
_Prêts comme nous ne l'avons jamais été je pense. Sirius ?  
  
_Nous n'avons rien de spécial à faire pour cette partie-ci, dit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard. J'aurais pu dire l'incantation n'importe quand et nous renvoyer à la maison, peu importe ce que nous faisions.  
  
_Ca aurait pu être déplaisant, frissonna Remus.  
  
_Ou très amusant, ça dépend à quoi tu aurais ressemblé, dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
_Alors, on se dit au revoir ? dit Harry avec un n?ud dans la gorge inattendu.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il verrait son père vivant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile pour chacun des Maraudeurs de deviner à quoi il pensait.  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, dit Peter. Nous ne t'oublierons pas.  
  
_Ouais, et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça changera tout, interrompit Sirius, essayant d'être joyeux en dépit du poing qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac.  
  
_Et désolé d'avoir été une poule mouillée à propos de toute cette aventure, dit remus mal à l'aise. C'est juste que je ne me pardonnerai jamais si tout changer pour le pire à cause de nous.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
_Oublie ça. Où serions-nous si tu n'étais pas une poule mouillée ?  
  
Sirius essaya de dire quelque chose, mais James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
_C'était super, Harry, vraiment, dit James honnêtement. Et si les choses ne changent pas, au moins je sais quel genre de personne tu es. . . heu, tu seras.  
  
_Et je sais maintenant que tu es. . . Harry n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ce que tu es vraiment.  
  
Il y eut un moment gênant alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, la gravité de leurs mots s'insinuait entre eux. Puis, soudainement, ils s'étreignirent. Les larmes brûlaient les yeux de James, et il devina que Harry, aussi, pleurait mais ils réalisèrent tous deux qu'ils s'en moquaient. Toutes sortes de dignité d'adolescent fondit alors que Harry s'accrochait au garçon qui un jour serait son père. Peut-être que James n'avait que quinze ans mais ça ne changeait pas la vérité fondamentale que pour une fois dans sa vie, son père n'était pas juste un rêve, un souvenir ou un fantôme mais un être humain vrai et solide. Comme James, il ne comprenait pas complètement l'émotion qui s'engouffrait en lui à présent. Un sentiment de famille, de regret, d'envie, de tristesse et c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit auparavant. Et James comprenait que cela représentait le monde pour Harry et il voulait que Harry sache que tout irait bien. Ils se séparèrent.  
  
_Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.  
  
_Bon, James arrangea sa robe et rejoignit les autres maraudeurs. Harry ?  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Au cas où. . . où je meurs quand même, je voulais juste que tu saches que, euh, que, James prit une profonde inspiration. Que je pense que tu ferais un fils super.  
  
Ce n'était pas la chose la plus éloquente que James ait dite, mais c'était suffisant. Et il se sentit beaucoup mieux de l'avoir dite en voyant le visage de Harry s'éclairer.  
  
_Et je pense que tu ferais un père génial, répondit Harry sur le même ton.  
  
Ce fut la dernière chose que James entendit avant que Sirius ne répète l'incantation qui les renvoyait à leur époque. Il n'était pas sûr que le frisson qui avait balayé la pièce, prenant Harry, Ron et Hermione aussi, était entièrement dû à l'enchantement ou si cela avait un rapport avec les larmes qu'il avait dans les yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, ils n'étaient plus là. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor le 4 Novembre 1970 à trois heure du matin.  
  
_Voilà, dit Sirius doucement, alors qu'il regardait le feu flamboyer dans la cheminée. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait, et nous sommes de retour. Et maintenant ?  
  
_Maintenant nous allons nous coucher, dit James avec détermination levant les yeux vers lui. Et demain nous ferons face au futur, comme un autre jour.   
  
Il passa résolument la porte du dortoir, s'arrêta, et attendit que les autres le suivent. Peter secoua la tête.  
  
_J'espère que cette fois, le futur est différent.  
  
_Moi aussi, Peter, dit Remus suivant James les deux autres sur les talons.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier en silence, poussant la porte de leur propre dortoir, vide. Chaque garçon alla vers son lit, se changea en pyjama toujours en silence ? Mais alors que James enlevait ses lunettes, il murmura dans la pénombre de la chambre :  
  
_Le plus important, c'est de ne pas oublier.  
  
8 Novembre 1995  
  
Harry resta silencieux le reste de la journée. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne firent de commentaires sur ce qui s'était passé. Les amis de Jarry espéraient seulement qu'il ne penserait pas trop longtemps à tout cela. C'était déjà difficile pour eux de rencontrer le père de Harry et ses amis quand ils étaient jeunes et innocents, mais ils ne comprenaient pas Harry. Ainsi, après lui avoir assuré qu'ils seraient là pour l'écouter s'il voulait parler de tout ça, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry seul et restèrent à distance.  
  
Mais le jour suivant, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Les trois amis étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, toujours en silence, quand le courrier arriva. La chose inattendue fut que pas moins de trois chouettes descendirent vers Harry, chacune apportant une lettre différente. Harry les regarda en s'interrogeant alors qu'elles délivraient leurs paquets, se relayant pour goûter le jus de citrouille et le bacon de Harry avant de s'envoler. Harry reconnut l'écriture de deux des lettres immédiatement. L'une portait l'écriture formelle de Remus lupin et l'autre l'écriture en caractères gras de Sirius. Mais la troisième avait été écrite rapidement et était très différente des deux autres, de plus, le parchemin sur lequel elle avait été écrite était plutôt jaune. Submergé par la curiosité, Harry se leva immédiatement de table et se glissa hors de la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione sur les talons. Il courut pratiquement jusqu'aux dortoirs qui étaient déserts et se terra dans un coin, ouvrant les enveloppes.  
  
_Je pourrai les voir quand tu auras fini ? demanda Ron hésitant.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête pour toute réponse, dépliant la lettre de Remus en premier.  
  
Elle disait :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suppose que tu as vécu une sacrée aventure la semaine dernière. Je me demandais pourquoi la date du 3 novembre 1995 sur mon calendrier me paraissait si familière quand Sirius m'a rappelé notre voyage dans le temps. La partie la plus étrange, c'est que pour moi, cette aventure s'est passée il y a vingt-cinq ans, alors que pour toi, c'était seulement hier. J'étais très tenté de débarquer à Poudlard pendant tout ça et vous faire une belle peur quand j'ai réalisé que quoi que je fasse, cela reviendrait hanter ma mémoire.  
  
Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de tout ça. Même si rien n'a changé, le fait de savoir qu'un jour tu rencontrerais ton père, même s'il était âgé de quinze ans, était d'un grand réconfort pour moi. Quand les choses sont devenues sombres en 1981, James se rappelait quelques fois ce que tu lui avais dit et nous nous rappelions tous qu'un jour le Bien triompherait, et que tu serais en sécurité à Poudlard, peut-être orphelin, mais en sécurité. Je suis content, qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, cela reste vrai.  
  
Je viens de me rappeler (avec l'aide de Sirius) que je devais t'envoyer les instructions pour réaliser le Sortilège C'est Pas Mon Problème. Je suis sûr qu'il te sera extrêmement pratique, surtout avec tout ce qui est à venir, donc je vais les envoyer avec cette lettre. Tu dois aussi être curieux à propos de ta capacité à résister aux sortilèges altérant l'esprit. Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches à ce sujet après Poudlard, et je serai content de répondre à tes questions.  
  
Maintenant, il semble que Sirius m'a volé ma chouette pour t'envoyer sa propre lettre, donc je vais être obligé d'envoyer celle-là avec les chouettes de la poste du village. Prend bien soin de toi ! J'espère te revoir bientôt, et peut-être que nous pourrons nous asseoir et nous rappeler comment on a bien rigolé avec le chat de Rusard.  
  
Remus.  
  
Harry sourit et tendit la lettre à Ron, il fouilla en suite dans l'enveloppe à la recherche des instructions promises. Après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'?il, il ouvrit la lettre de Sirius se demandant ce qu'elle dirait. Il garderait la lettre inconnue pour plus tard.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dis-moi honnêtement, est-ce que j'étais aussi pénible que Remus le dit quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Salle Commune à l'âge de quinze ans ? Il semble penser que je suis passé pour un parfait idiot, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.  
  
J'espère que ces derniers jours ont été aussi amusant que ce que je me rappelle. S'il te plait, dis-moi si Rogue a réussi à avoir de nouveaux surnoms avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Si tu veux les instructions de n'importe quel sort que nous avons utilisé, dis-le-moi (Remus va t'envoyer les instructions pour le Sortilège C'est Pas Mon Problème dans sa lettre, tu pourras l'utiliser. Ca demande un peu d'entraînement, mais n'essaye pas sur toi d'abord si tu ne veux pas finir ignoré pendant deux jours comme ton père l'a fait !)  
  
Harry, je voulais te remercier du fond du c?ur pour m'avoir dit la vérité, si j'allais trahir Lily et James, et aussi sur le fait que j'allais être ton parrain. Même si c'est en partie pour cela que j'ai soupçonné Remus d'être le traître et que j'ai convaincu James de changer de gardien du Secret (ne pense pas à ça, je t'expliquerai plus tard), c'était toujours tes mots qui m'ont soutenu pendant de nombreuses et longues nuits à Azkaban. Savoir que tu croirais un jour en mon innocence était une source d'espoir pour moi. Ce n'était pas une vraie pensée heureuse, donc, comme le fait de me savoir innocent, on ne pouvait pas me la prendre. C'est peut- être aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à m'expliquer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je crois que j'étais sûr que tu me croirais sans poser de questions. C'est une bonne chose que Remus ait su mieux y faire (comme toujours, non ?) Mais le plus important c'est ce que tu m'as dit, et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais probablement essayé de me suicider. En d'autres termes : tu m'as sauvé la vie, Harry.  
  
Et maintenant, je deviens très sentimental. A ce niveau de la conversation, James me donnerait des coups de poings sur l'épaule en se moquant de moi. C'est la vérité. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je suis chez Remus depuis Juin, et il fait le tour de nous vieux amis pour les rassembler, mais il a presque fini. Ca ne devrait plus être long avant que Dumbledore nous appelle tous, et ce sera certainement à Poudlard.  
  
Donc, garde un ?il ouvert.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge après avoir lu la lettre de Sirius, mais il la mit de côté, et essaya de deviner qui avait bien pu envoyer la dernière lettre. Il examina le parchemin et l'écriture avec attention. Il y avait une étrange étiquette disant « DISTRIBUTION DIFFEREE AU 9/11/1995 » Un pressentiment fit frissonner Harry alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit la signature et la date, et lu la lettre trois fois de suite.  
  
29 Octobre 1981  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que cette lettre t'est bien parvenue. En fait, mon plus grand espoir est qu'elle ne t'arrive jamais et que dans quelques mois, je pourrai empêcher la Poste de te l'envoyer et la récupérer. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
Alors que j'écris cette lettre, le souvenir de cette aventure que nous avons eu à ton époque me revient aussi net qu'une photo et je me rappelle clairement ce que tu m'as dit sur mon destin. Je ne pense toujours pas que de telles choses sont gravées dans la pierre, mais je sais aussi qu'on ne peut éviter son destin. Tu es en train de lire cette lettre, ce qui signifie que les choses n'ont pas changé, que ta mère et moi avons perdu nos vies et que tu es toujours orphelin. Ca me fait mal au c?ur d'y penser.  
  
Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais alors que j'écris cette lettre, je suis en train de te regarder. Tu es encore tout petit, juste un bébé, mais tu es déjà la joie de nos vies. Celle de Lily et la mienne. Lily n'en revient pas de voir combien tu me ressembles, en apparence et en caractère. Mais je sais aussi que tu ressembles beaucoup à Lily. Tu as ses yeux, bien sûr, mais tu as aussi sa force tranquille et son sens commun. Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que je sais à propos de notre futur, je ne pense pas que ça aurait été juste. C'est déjà suffisant que je sache ce qu'il va peut-être se passer, je n'aurais pas pu supporter ce poids qui pèserait sur elle. Mais elle connaît les possibilités. Et j'espère plus que tout que ça n'aura pas lieu en fin de compte et qu'elle saura quelle sorte de personne tu vas devenir parce qu'elle sera là pour le voir.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas le but de cette lettre, soulever des rêves sur ce-que-ça- aurait-pu-être. Le but, c'est de te dire que je. nous t'aimons, Harry. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu allais devenir, et même si je ne suis plus là pour te voir maintenant, je suis toujours très fier de toi. Peut-être que Sirius te l'a déjà dit, mais je sais que tu voulais l'entendre de ma bouche. Tu es un fils merveilleux. N'oublie pas ça. N'en doute pas non plus.  
  
Je voudrai te remercier de ne pas m'avoir dit avec qui j'allais me marier. Surtout que je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais tu demanderas à un autre Maraudeur pour avoir des détails sur comment moi, l'espiègle et farceur James Potter, ai fini avec la studieuse et respectueuse des lois Lily Evans. En fait, ça me surprend encore qu'on soit tombé amoureux, mais Harry, tu ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure mère. C'est une femme merveilleuse : talentueuse, intelligente, gentille, attentionnée, absolument magnifique et elle fait une pure salade de fruits. Vas-y, rigole ! J'aimerais que tu voies le regard qu'elle me lance juste en ce moment alors que je te parle de ce que je pense être ses meilleures qualités. Ta mère a un très joli regard.  
  
J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé pendant notre visite, au moins autant que ce que je pense. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis content que cette aventure ne soit pas un problème pour toi, tu garderas toujours ces souvenirs de moi et des autres Maraudeurs.  
  
Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de t'avertir de rester en dehors des problèmes. En fait, Harry, je veux t'encourager à avoir autant de problèmes inoffensifs que tu le peux. Sirius pourra t'être d'une grande aide dans ce domaine. Tes années à Poudlard seront les meilleures de ta vie, profites-en au maximum ! Sois créatif et ne sous-estime pas les effets d'une bombabouse bien placée ! N'oublie pas non plus d'étudier. Seulement parce que plus tu connaîtras de magie, plus tu pourras t'amuser avec en faisant des farces. Mais aussi, parce que je suis ton père, et que c'est mon devoir de te dire de travailler dur, même si je ne suis pas là en personne pour le faire. Et si Lily était au courant pour cette lettre, elle te dirait probablement de travailler dur elle aussi.  
  
Harry, il y a quelque chose que tu voudras peut-être savoir. J'ai étudié les enchantements de protection depuis que nous sommes rentrés de cette aventure. Je me suis rappelé que tu disais que c'était le sacrifice de Lily qui t'avait sauvé et que tu voulais savoir comment cela avait marché. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé : je suis sûr et certain que ce qui t'a sauvé la vie est un enchantement appelé Agape Aeternum. C'est extrêmement rare et difficile, surtout parce que personne n'est tout à fait sûr de son fonctionnement. Seul l'amour le plus fort et le plus profond qu'une personne peut avoir pour une autre peut mettre en place l'enchantement et l'imprégner. Je ne sais pas tout ce que ça implique, mais si Lily a vraiment offert sa vie pour toi, c'est ce qui a créé le charme. Aucun des livres que j'ai trouvés ne dit quelle est la puissance, seulement que c'est reconnu qu'il protège contre des sorts puissants. Je suis content de savoir que notre amour te protègera contre le puissant de tous.  
  
J'ai peur de devoir finir ma lettre. Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire, mais il n'y a ni le temps, ni l'espace pour ça. J'ajoute une photo de tous les Maraudeurs et nos amis à la fête de ton premier anniversaire. Enfin, presque tous. Peter n'a pas pu la faire. Il a eu un appel urgent du Ministère, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que tu n'avais pas de photos sur ta table de chevet, et celle- là était la meilleure, surtout parce que tu es dessus. J'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
Je t'aime,  
  
Papa.  
  
A travers les larmes et avec les mains tremblantes, Harry sortit le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait la photo en question. Harry la regarda pendant un long moment incapable de s'arrêter de sourire au joyeux groupe qui lui faisait signe. C'était une photo qu'il n'avait pas dans l'album que Hagrid lui avait donné et il décida aussitôt qu'il avait besoin d'un cadre : ça ferait super sur sa table de chevet.  
  
C'était un pique-nique, dans un beau jardin rempli de fleurs et d'arbres avec de l'herbe bien verte. Au fond, on voyait une petite maison accueillante, et tout un groupe de famille et d'amis était assis sur l'herbe faisant signe à l'appareil photo. Il y avait Sirius et Remus, bien sûr, faisant signe et souriant comme des fous, l'air jeune et heureux. Mais la meilleure partie était celle de ses parents, au centre levant les yeux vers lui et lui souriant pendant que Lily tenait dans ses bras Harry alors âgé de un an.  
  
_Merci Papa, murmura Harry.  
  
Le même jour, dans un coin froid et hostile de l'Angleterre.  
  
Peter Petitgrow, connu sous le nom de Queudver, frissonna alors qu'il se blottissait à l'extérieur de la forteresse de son maître. Mais il ne se dérobait pas à ses devoirs. Son maître avait besoin de lui et il lui obéirait. Il était content d'avoir choisi le bon camp, le camp des vainqueurs. Le camp qui lui donnerait le pouvoir. Il continua donc à surveiller les environs de la forteresse de Voldemort, prêt à accueillir les Mangemorts qui arrivaient pour donner leur rapport et présenter leurs hommages au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et Peter considérait comme privilège de le servir.  
  
Le vent gémit et Peter resserra sa cape. Maudite météo, pensa-t-il, grimaçant aux nuages noirs qui traversaient doucement le ciel tourmenté. Alors qu'il regardait en l'air, un morceau de journal porté par le vent s'accrocha à sa chaussure. Peter essaya de l'enlever en secouant son pied, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il remarqua les gros titre et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce journal lui semblait-il si familier ? Il se baissa et l'arracha de sa chaussure. C'était un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, vieux de plusieurs jours et probablement abandonné là par un sorcier peu soucieux. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Peter, se fut le date : 3 Novembre 1995. Il eut un choc. Il connaissait cette date.  
  
Des souvenirs à demi oubliés vieux d'un quart de siècle inondèrent son esprit, clairs et douloureux. Une idée folle, courtoisie de Sirius. Trois jours passés à dévaster Poudlard. Et ensuite, cette horrible découverte. Il pouvait entendre, hautement et clairement comme si on parlait devant lui, les mots du meilleur ami de Harry :  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire : 'Hey James ! Tu sais quoi ? L'un de tes amis va vendre ta vie pour sauver la sienne !'  
  
Ils savaient. Ils avaient toujours su. Peter ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils contre les images qui l'assaillaient, les sons, les mots, Remus et Sirius, se disputant pour savoir s'ils changeraient les choses, Ron, blanc comme un linge, regardant dans le vide, Harry, pleurant dans ses mains, James, acceptant bravement son destin. . .  
  
_A parement, je suis mort noblement et c'est mieux que la majorité des gens.  
  
Noblement. . . Mourir noblement. . . Noble sacrifice. . . Amour. . . Il était mort pour l'amour de son fils. . . il serait mort pour ses amis. . . Les mots de Sirius le poignardèrent comme des lames de feu.  
  
_TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR. MOURIR, COMME NOUS L'AURIONS FAIT POUR TOI !  
  
James était mort. . . Comme Peter aurait dû mourir. . . Il était mort. . . Il savait que ça arriverait. . . Il n'avait pas peur de mourir.  
  
_Maudit sois-tu, James, pourquoi dois-tu venir me hanter ?  
  
Le cri de Peter se perdit dans le vent et les environs déserts. Il s'effondra contre le mur de la forteresse, se couvrant la tête avec les mains et pleurant. Pleurant pur son innocence perdue, pour ses amis perdus, pleurant pour avoir détruit la vérité, pleurant pour sa trahison. Pour un garçon sans père et des parents qui n'avaient pas vu leur fils grandir. Pleurant car il savait que tout était de sa faute, sa faiblesse, sa peur, son égoïsme étaient à blâmer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ampleur de ses pêchers devint claire à ses yeux. 


End file.
